


Shades Of Green

by MissYuki1990



Series: Prompts [25]
Category: Avengers, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:30:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 33,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2611817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissYuki1990/pseuds/MissYuki1990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“Bloody hell, mate,” Harry murmured almost tenderly and Bruce’s eyes widened when Harry cupped his left cheek in a gentle hand and caressed Bruce’s cheekbone with his thumb. “Can there be a day we meet when you aren’t wet and dirty?” his words startled a subdued chuckle from Bruce, and Harry smiled and helped Bruce up. “Come on. Let’s get you cleaned up.” </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Story Of My Life

Written for  **HPSlashAddict**!!!

**I do hope it’s alright!!!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Harry Potter or the Avengers. The song which inspired and is featuring in this story is ‘Story of my life’ sung by One Direction, released on 29 October 2013 by Syco Music and Columbia Records, written by Julian Bunetta, Jamie Scott, One Direction and John Ryan. I claim no rights to anything!!!

**Warning!!!**

**This one-shot centers on Bruce and Harry, and holds explicit content! If you are in any way bothered by it, or you’re underage (you shouldn’t even be here if you are), please continue on your own discretion!**

**I won’t be held responsible for offending anyone since you’ve been warned!!**

**_Enjoy!_ **

**cut**

Bruce took a deep breath once he closed the door of his car and turned around to take in his surroundings. The sky was clear and the sun shone brightly. The light breeze which danced through the trees was like a gentle, refreshing caress in the heat of that easy mid-August Friday. He looked at the small house in front of which he parked his car and his smile turned nostalgic.

It wasn’t a big house. Just a single floor and an attic which was redecorated into a master bedroom shortly after the house had been bought. The outside was white, and on either side of the wooden front door painted dark brown were two windows with blue windowpanes. Following the small stone path that led from the entrance to the front yard to the front door were flowerbeds with blooming white lilies. To the right was a small, round wooden arbor, surrounded by different flower bushes. To the left was a small fountain, equally surrounded by flowers.

Bruce swallowed with slight difficulties as he stepped onto the stone path leading to the entrance of the house. He buried his hands in the pockets of his light jacket to try stopping them from shaking making his way forward, but for some reason he couldn’t. He hesitated on the small step in front of the door, steeled his shoulders and nodded for himself before he took that last step and raised his right hand to knock on the door. He knocked three times sharply and stepped back.

His nervous smile turned into a confused frown when he received no answer. This time he rang the doorbell, thinking that maybe the owner of this small haven was up in the master bedroom. When no answer came, he sunk into thought searching for that newly formed connection with Hulk to try and hear for any movements in the house. When he heard none he took a deep breath and dug out a small key from a pocket. He looked at the key and then at the door.

Did he dare hope that the key would fit? That the lock on the door hadn’t been changed?

He almost turned around and ran to his car, but a rumble in his mind stopped him.

He turned on his heel and looked at the door again. With a deep breath he walked over to it and pushed the key inside the lock. His right hand shook as he turned the key and he felt like someone kicked the air out of him when he heard the familiar sound of the lock clicking open. He opened the door and walked in slowly, breathing in the familiar scents which somehow remained the same even after him not walking those halls for almost 3 years.

He looked to the right at the entrance to the kitchen. It was just like he remembered it; pristine clean with a tea-pot sitting on the isle-counter. To the right of the hallway was the living room and Bruce frowned a bit when he saw a wool-blanket haphazardly thrown over the backrest of the couch and a book lying open on the tea table in front of it.

“Harry?” he called out carefully as he stepped further inside. He walked into the kitchen and straight through it to the dining room to find it empty. He returned to the hallway and walked past the stairs leading to the attic to check the bathroom and the small office between the bathroom and the living room.

He stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked up. With a strained swallow he looked around and frowned. The smell in the air, the tea-pot in the kitchen and the book on the table in the living room told him that the house was left in a hurry a few hours ago at most. That also meant that the owner could return at any given time.

Bruce looked around as he walked into the living room.

Did he dare stay and wait for him?

Would he be welcomed?

The lock wasn’t changed and Harry wasn’t someone who left lose-ends like that so – could that mean that he was still waiting for Bruce? Even after the way Bruce had left, after not even calling for 3 whole years, could Harry still be waiting for him?

Bruce walked by the couch dragging the fingers of his right hand along the edge of the backrest before he stopped and looked around.

Almost nothing changed at all.

Bruce took a seat in an armchair facing the couch as sudden weakness overwhelmed him. His guts felt like they were forcefully and quite suddenly filled with lead and his head felt heavy as he rested his right elbow on the armrest and hid his face in his hand.

He never should have returned.

**cut**

_Written in these walls_  
 _are the stories that I can’t explain._

**cut**

_“Hey! Are you alright?”_

_His head snapped up and unfocused, wild brown eyes met emerald orbs full of concern. The stranger’s hands were raised in a calming gesture, and through the haze still clouding his mind, he realized that he was still breathing quickly and that he must look insane with his pants almost falling off of him, body covered with dirt._

_“Can you understand me? I won’t hurt you, I promise. I just want to help you.”_

_The young man in front of him spoke calmingly and he made an effort to calm his breathing, pushing the Other Guy back into the corners of his mind where he belonged._

_“I – I’m fine,” he stuttered out. His whole body shivered and he realized slowly that it was night and that rain was pouring heavily, drenching the both of them._

_The young man snorted and rolled his eyes. “You’re far from being alright, mate,” he said and crouched in front of him with hands now turned palms up. “Come on. My tent is nearby. I think I have some clothes that might fit you. You need to warm up if you don’t want to get sick.”_

_Making sure that the Other Guy wouldn’t show up any time soon, he nodded and took the stranger’s right hand in his left, allowing him to pull him up. He stumbled forwards once he was on his feet and the younger man hurried to steady him, wrapping his arms around his waist._

_“Easy now,” he murmured as he took a firmer hold of him. “Small steps. We’re already wet as it is.” He smirked teasingly. “I’m Harry Potter, by the way.”_

_“B-Bruce; I’m Bruce B-Banner,” he stuttered out through chattering teeth and Harry tsked under his breath._

_“Did no one ever tell you that running around in pouring rain isn’t good for your health, Bruce?” Harry’s dryly spoken question startled a chuckle out of Bruce and he winced when he stumbled only for Harry to heft him up and take a firmer hold of him._

_“No, I’m afraid not.”_

_Harry_ _snorted and shook his head. “Figures,” he muttered and Bruce’s lips tilted into a small smile. “Just a bit more.”_

_They entered a clearing and Harry led Bruce over to a pretty big tent set by the line of the trees with a burned out campfire in front of it. They entered the tent and Harry sat Bruce down on a small chair before he rushed over to a big wooden chest beside a sleeping bag. He opened it and dug through it to find some clothes that would fit Bruce’s bigger frame. That gave a chance to Bruce to check Harry out._

_The younger man couldn’t be older than 25. His lithe yet muscled form was outlined by wet clothes and he moved with the awareness of a seasoned soldier. His hair was raven black and his skin was tanned, as though he spent a lot of time in the sun._

_It made Bruce wonder what the younger man was doing this deep in the rainforests of Sub-Saharan Africa._

_“Here you go.”_

_Bruce_ _woke up from his musings when Harry offered him a big fluffy towel and a pile of clothes._

_“These might be a bit tight, but better that than running around naked.”_

_Bruce_ _chuckled and accepted everything from the younger man. Harry smiled and went back to his chest to take some clothes for himself also giving Bruce some privacy._

_The Gamma-scientist dried himself and quickly pulled on the clothes he was given, surprised that they actually weren’t as tight. Maybe Harry wasn’t alone here after all? Maybe this other guy was around Bruce’s build._

_“Are you hungry? I have some rations prepared. They’re not the best when it comes to taste, but at least they’re something.”_

_“I don’t want to…”_

_“Oh, posh!” Harry interrupted Bruce and waved him off and Bruce frowned a bit when he noticed some kind of a holster on Harry’s right forearm with an end of what appeared to be a wooden stick peaking out. It was too thin to be a knife-holster, which made Bruce wonder. “There’s enough to feed an army.”_

_Bruce_ _took a deep breath and nodded. “Alright then, I will have some. Thank you.”_

_Harry_ _smiled and tilted his head to the side. For a moment Bruce felt like Harry was studying him, but it was all gone in a second when Harry moved to the back of the tent to get the rations._

_Not knowing what else to do, Bruce took a seat on that small chair and let go of a deep, relaxing breath. The rain was still falling and the pitter-patter of the drops on the material of the tent created a suiting music to Bruce’s ears. He smiled at Harry when he offered him two sandwiches and a bottle of water._

_Harry_ _took a seat on the sleeping-bag and split his own sandwich in half before he wrapped one part of it and placed it aside. Bruce looked at the sandwiches in his hands. They weren’t big, but they weren’t small either. He looked at Harry again and his frown deepened when he saw that Harry ate his sandwich slowly, as though he was savoring each bite like it would be his last._

_Was Harry saving his food? Did he lie when he said that there was enough?_

_“Bruce?”_

_He looked at Harry and found the younger man staring at him with a raised eyebrow._

_“Is everything alright?”_

_“Is there really enough?” Bruce asked, not seeing any point in avoiding the subject. In the next moment Harry choked up and blushed furiously looking at the second part of the sandwich he stored for later._

_“There’s enough! It’s just – I’m used to small portions and these sandwiches are a bit big for me.”_

_Bruce_ _’s frown deepened but he couldn’t detect a lie in Harry’s words so he just nodded and started on one of the sandwiches he had been given._

_Harry finished first of course, so he stood up to clean up a bit and fasten the tent saying that there was a storm coming. Bruce frowned in worry. If the storm got any worse there would be no way for him to get out of there any time soon. He was putting Harry in danger this way, and that was a thought that was hard to handle. The younger man helped Bruce out of a tight situation. He didn’t want to hurt Harry._

_“I think we’ll be safe for tonight,” Harry said as he took a seat on the wooden chest and looked at Bruce after pushing slightly trembling hands under well formed thighs._

_“Thank you for helping me. I’ll leave as soon as the rain stops,” Bruce said and Harry raised an eyebrow at him._

_“To where?” he asked dryly. “I’m sorry to say this, but you’ve attracted quite a bit of attention with how you ran through the woods all green and big. You’re lucky I was here. The natives aren’t all that welcoming to things they don’t understand.”_

_Bruce_ _froze up immediately and his mind filled with panic as his heartbeat picked up speed._

_“Hey!”_

_Harry_ _was in front of Bruce in a second with his hands on Bruce’s shoulders and emerald eyes focused on wide brown orbs._

_“Take it easy, Bruce. I’m not here to hurt you. Take it easy. Everything’s alright.”_

_Bruce stared in Harry’s eyes as he took deep calming breaths, searching for any sign of deceit and not finding any._

_“I’ve been here for a few weeks now gathering plants. I’ve seen you a few miles up north a couple of times. I didn’t think I’d run into you so deep in the forest though.”_

_“How – How did you…”_

_“How did I find you? Well, I hate to say this, mate, but you make quite a ruckus when you move. I heard you thundering through to forest a few miles back. You jumped over my tent and I ran out. I saw you shifting mid air and ran to find you. I couldn’t risk anyone finding you before me. Like I said; some people aren’t all that fond of things they don’t understand.”_

_Bruce_ _frowned at Harry. “And you?” he asked as his heartbeat calmed down and his breathing returned to normal._

_Harry_ _raised an eyebrow at Bruce with a small smile. “Well, you’re not exactly human,” he murmured and raised his right arm._

_Bruce_ _jumped back when the wooden stick slipped into Harry’s hand. It was a stick of an intricate design._

_“Promise you won’t freak out? I need to spend a few more days here, and I don’t want to be forced to fix my tent.”_

_Bruce_ _swallowed difficultly and nodded his head. Harry turned around slowly keeping his eyes on Bruce before he had to look away with his back half turned on the Gamma-scientist. He murmured something under his breath and flicked the stick, and a small fire appeared in the middle of the tent, making Bruce flinch back._

_Harry_ _chuckled as though he had seen his reaction and turned to face Bruce. “I’m a Wizard. There’s a world of Wizards kept hidden from people without magic we call Muggles. I’m an Auror, First Class. Aurors are like your police-men. I’m on leave and I came here to gather some plants you can’t find in good ol’ England.”_

_Bruce_ _realized his jaw was hanging and he snapped his mouth closed before he looked at Harry. “W-What?”_

_Harry burst into laughter with his head thrown back, stumbling and falling on his ass. “That definitely wasn’t a reaction I expected!” he cried out as he wiped tears of mirth off of his face while Bruce stared at Harry in shock._

_“You mean like – like **magic**?” he asked and Harry snickered._

_“Yeah; magic, wands, cauldrons, brooms, all that shebang. You’d have figured it out sooner or later, since you’re different yourself, and I don’t intend to let you wander off alone. Call it a hero-complex.” Harry winked and Bruce blushed furiously._

_“But – But you’ve seen…”_

_“Mate, my honorary godfather was a werewolf. Trust me. There’s nothing that can scare me.”_

_“Werewolf?” Bruce piped out with wide eyes and Harry laughed again._

_“Yeah; werewolf!”_

_The Gamma-scientist gaped at the younger man. “This is insane,” he mumbled and Harry snickered._

_“Almost as insane as a normal man turning into a big, green grasshopper?”_

_Bruce_ _choked up on a surprised laugh. “Big, green grasshopper?” he pressed out as he tried to suppress laughter and Harry grinned at him._

_Bruce took a deep breath, staring at Harry in intrigued scrutiny. “Tell me more.”_

**cut**

Bruce sighed as he raised his head only to rest it back on the backrest of the armchair. He looked at the ceiling as the memories of his first meeting with Harry flittered through his mind.

To this day he couldn’t believe that he and Harry were in the same place at the same time. To this day he couldn’t figure out how Harry figured out his problem; that one look at his human form and a glance at the Hulk told Harry enough to conclude that Bruce wasn’t a bad guy.

 _‘Don’t judge a book by its cover_ , _’_ Harry told him.

Harry didn’t need to tell Bruce that he was a Wizard. He didn’t need to tell Bruce anything. He didn’t need to help Bruce.

But Harry told Bruce that he wanted to. He told Bruce that one look at the Gamma-scientist told Harry that he needed someone he could trust.

After being told about Harry’s past, his school years, being left by his girlfriend because his powers seemed to grow exponentially after he had killed the man who had wanted him dead ever since birth, how he was abandoned by practically everyone he trusted because he was stronger than they thought a wizard could ever be, and taken in by the one person he never thought he would be able to trust, Bruce understood to some point why Harry helped him.

Harry’s friend, Draco Malfoy, helped Harry after years of rivalry just because he _could_ , and when Harry saw Bruce, the raven haired Wizard decided to do the same for the Gamma-scientist.

Bruce denied it, of course. The storm lasted for three days, and Bruce was telling himself that he would be gone the moment the storm was over. Harry would need to go back to England, and Bruce couldn’t return to civilization. He was a danger to everyone, and he couldn’t go back. He couldn’t risk it.

Harry just smiled at him and shrugged his shoulders. He gave Bruce a small piece of paper and said that if he ever wanted to see Harry again to just take a firm hold of it and say ‘Sanctuary’, and that Bruce would be brought to Harry’s house immediately.

The moment the rain stopped, Bruce watched Harry gather his things. Harry asked him one more time if Bruce wanted to come with, and Bruce declined. The Gamma-scientist was surprised when Harry pulled him into a tight hug.

At that time Bruce didn’t give much thought to the way his heartbeat had picked up speed. When Harry let go of him and moved back, gifted Bruce with a small, almost _sad_ smile and vanished in a swirl of colors.

Suffice to say, Bruce tried to stay away.

Key word _tried_.

Bruce came as far as Cambodia, when on a dark night, sitting alone in a small cave, he thought of Harry. He thought of Harry’s fearless touches and joking jibes. It was the first time in a long, long while that someone touched Bruce without fear. It’s been even longer since anyone joked around him.

Bruce had taken the small, crumpled piece of paper from his back pocket where he kept it safe almost religiously and squeezed it in his hand.

And with a muttered word he was gone from that small, wet cave.

**cut**

_“Bruce?!?!”_

_The heaving man looked up at the shocked figure of Harry Potter standing in the entrance to what seemed to be a living room._

_“H-hey!” the Gamma-scientist gasped out._

_In a second, Harry was right in front of Bruce, hands on the heaving man’s shoulders and Harry’s calming presence was wrapping itself around Bruce like a warm comforter._

_“Bloody hell, mate,” Harry murmured almost tenderly and Bruce’s eyes widened when Harry cupped his left cheek in a gentle hand and caressed Bruce’s cheekbone with his thumb. “Can there be a day we meet when you **aren’t** wet and dirty?” his words startled a subdued chuckle from Bruce, and Harry smiled and helped Bruce up. “Come on. Let’s get you cleaned up.”_

**cut**

Bruce had stayed with Harry for 6 months.

For six months the Hulk was calm.

For six months, Bruce lived in peace.

Life with Harry was in no way boring.

The young Auror had thousands of books as Bruce had found out. The Gamma-scientist also discovered an unknown affinity for growing things, and once Harry taught him everything he knew Bruce started tending to the flowers in front of Harry’s house.

Bruce also found out that Harry avoided using magic when he was away from the Wizarding World. The emerald-eyed man loved working with his hands. He had said it was calming; rewarding.

Bruce couldn’t agree more.

Together they made the arbor and planted the flowers in Harry’s front yard.

Looking back, those were the happiest days Bruce has had since Hulk showed up.

Of course he had to ruin it all.

He ruined everything so why would his relationship with Harry be any different?

**cut**

_It seems to me that when I die_  
 _these words will be written on my stone._

**cut**

_Bruce_ _looked up from the book he was reading and a small smile tugged on his lips when he found Harry sleeping soundly on the couch._

_Harry_ _was curled up on his side with his left arm reaching towards Bruce and thin lips were parted as Harry’s chest moved with each slow, deep breath he took._

_Bruce_ _marked the page in the book before he placed it on the tea-table and stood up._

_He knew that there was no sense in trying to wake Harry up. The Wizard returned from a mission less than 12 hours ago and if he was asleep it was a good thing. Waking Harry up would result in him not being able to go back to sleep._

_With all the tenderness in the world, Bruce gathered Harry into his arms, amazed by the fact that Harry was actually quite a bit smaller than him. The younger man always seemed larger than life._

_Bruce_ _carried Harry carefully up the stairs to the master bedroom and placed the Wizard in the bed before covering him with a comforter. He took a seat beside Harry and smiled when the Wizard unconsciously rolled onto his side, curling towards Bruce as he pulled his left arm from under the comforter, reaching for the Gamma-scientist in his sleep._

_Without really thinking about his actions, Bruce raised his right hand and gently brushed Harry’s fringe away behind an ear._

_Sleeping so peacefully, Harry looked like a child. He looked young and fragile. Seeing him like this made it almost hard to believe that Harry was a trained soldier; that he fought and killed._

_For the past 6 months the Wizard has been kind enough to turn his living room into a bedroom for Bruce. Harry would turn the couch into a bed every night or if he was on a mission he would let Bruce sleep in his bed._

_They lived together, they woke up at the same time to have breakfast and coffee (or tea in Bruce’s case), they talked and they’ve gotten to know one another._

_Harry_ _was a beautiful man both inside and out. He had this roguish appearance and was mischievous to a fault, but he was kind and loving. Bruce had never known that there could be someone as loving as Harry._

_On several occasions he had wondered how Harry had no one in his life besides Draco. Harry just said that people were either scared of him or they worshiped the ground he walked on and he wanted to do nothing with either sort. He said that with such tenderness in his eyes as he stared at Bruce, that the Gamma-scientist felt something in his chest shift._

_Ever since that moment, Bruce looked at Harry in a different light. He noticed things he hadn’t noticed before and that brought up a few questions, especially after he caught himself staring at Harry’s ass while they worked in the garden._

_Bruce knew that he always appreciated beauty, but the question of his sexuality was never brought up. Sure, he experimented in high school. Who didn’t? But he always thought he was straight._

_The things Harry made him feel were something Bruce hadn’t felt ever since he had left Betty._

_Also, there was the question of the Other Guy. There was no way he would risk Harry’s safety; no way in the world._

_It appeared that he would have to keep his emotions in check and simply remain a good friend to Harry._

_It would be best for the both of them._

_“Bruce…”_

_He looked down when he heard his name roll off of Harry’s lips in a murmured whisper, and Bruce’s heartbeat stuttered. He breathed out waveringly as he caressed Harry’s left cheek with the back of his right hand and his mouth went dry when Harry shivered and leaned into his touch._

_Not realizing what he was doing, Bruce slowly bowed down until he touched Harry’s cheek with the tip of his nose._

_‘One kiss_ , _’ he thought as Harry sighed and turned his head towards Bruce as though this was something they did every day._ _‘Just one kiss.’_

_When Bruce’s lips met Harry’s something in him burst. Warmth such as he had never felt before filled every corner of his body only to settle in the pit of his stomach. In the next moment his breath hitched in his throat, his heartbeat stopped and his eyes snapped open to meet wide emerald-green orbs._

_“Oh, god…” he murmured. “I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry, I don’t-…”_

_All of a sudden, Harry’s fingers were in Bruce’s hair, their lips were locked together, and Harry’s warmth was enveloping Bruce, the Gamma-scientist’s mind strangely blank._

_Harry_ _pulled back slowly and Bruce opened his eyes to look in the Wizard’s viridian orbs._

_“Took you long enough, you bloody wanker,” Harry mumbled breathlessly and Bruce let go of the breath he was unconsciously holding. His heart was beating wildly in his ears and he froze, waiting for the overwhelming feeling of the Other Guy taking over._

_But there was nothing._

_There was absolutely nothing._

_“Bruce?”_

_He focused on Harry again and found the smaller man smiling up at him with glowing emerald eyes._

_“It’s okay.”_

_The Gamma-scientist needed no more. He kissed Harry with everything he had as he climbed over the Wizard._

_It felt amazing. It felt absolutely, bloody fantastic as he settled between Harry’s parted legs and ground down against him. It left Bruce breathless when Harry dug his nails into his shoulders through the thin material of his shirt. It made his mind blank out when Harry wrapped his legs around his waist and arched up against him when Bruce bit into the Wizard’s neck hard enough to leave a mark but not enough to pierce that beautiful, tender, soft skin stretched over a quickly pumping vein._

_His name rolled off of Harry’s lips like a prayer worthy of the gods, and Bruce could swear that nothing ever sounded better than Harry’s breathless moans and strained groans._

_And then it happened._

_His heart started to beat ever faster and the pulse which shook his body made Bruce freeze in place. His eyes opened to meet Harry’s as he stilled and Harry’s eyes opened wide when the acidic green of the Other Guy’s stare bore into Harry’s emerald orbs._

_“NO!”_

_“Bruce!!!”_

**cut**

_And I’ll be gone, gone tonight._  
 _The ground beneath my feet is open wide._  
 _The way that I’ve been holding on too tight,_  
 _with nothing in between._

**cut**

Looking back, Bruce knew that he should have stopped.

He didn’t change.

He ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He could hear the angry roar of the Hulk in his head, but at that time he misinterpreted it. He boarded the first ship he found for Europe and ran as far as he could.

He didn’t call Harry.

He ran for Asia and refused to think about it all.

Only now, 3 years later, after the Battle of New York, after he finally _listened_ to Hulk for the first time since he had appeared, Bruce realized the mistake he had done.

The Hulk recognized Harry as theirs.

That night, Bruce wouldn’t have changed. Hulk had just acknowledged Harry as theirs.

If only Bruce had listened to Hulk, if only he had stayed calm enough to _listen_ , he wouldn’t have lost himself again. He wouldn’t have used Anger as his only means to keep the Hulk at bay, when Hulk only wanted to protect him. It was the only thing Hulk knew.

Bruce realized that now.

But what if it was too late?

It _has_ been three years since he had last seen Harry; since he had last talked with the Wizard.

It’s been three years, and no matter how much Bruce wanted to forget, no matter how much he wanted to _stop caring_ he couldn’t. If anything, he cared even more.

But why should Harry take him back?

Why should Harry still care about him?

Bruce used Harry’s hospitality; he has made a place for himself in Harry’s life only to leave without so much as a goodbye.

There was no reason for Harry to want him back.

No reason at all.

**cut**

_The story of my life – I take her home;_  
 _I drive all night to keep her warm_  
 _and time is frozen._

**cut**

As though hit with an arrow, Bruce jumped to his feet and made his way for the door. The moment he reached for the knob a pop sounded behind him and he froze in his place.

“Bruce?”

**cut**

_The story of my life – I give her hope,_  
 _I spend her love until she’s broke inside._

**cut**

Bruce was hardly breathing. His right hand was hovering an inch away from the doorknob. He could feel Harry’s presence right behind him. His breath was kicked out of him when he heard a floorboard creak and he knew; he just _knew_ Harry was reaching for him.

Not even thinking it through Bruce turned around, and within a second brown eyes were wide and Bruce was gaping.

“Harry?” he breathed out weakly as Harry took a small step back and looked to the side. “Harry – oh, my God, what _happened_ to you?”

Bruce took a hesitant step forward and Harry draped his right arm over his stomach, taking a firm hold of his left forearm as though the Wizard was trying to pull in on himself.

“Mission gone wrong,” he spoke in a broken, raspy voice. “It’s alright though…”

“It’s not alright!” Bruce snapped only to flinch back when Harry recoiled. “I’m – I’m sorry. Come on. You need to sit down. Did someone tend to your wounds?” he asked, not even stopping to think for a second after he walked briskly to Harry’s side, placed his hands on the younger man’s shoulders and led Harry into the living room.

“We came back yesterday and I fell asleep. I was called this morning to hand in a report and there wasn’t time. Another team was sent for recon,” Harry mumbled while Bruce helped him take a seat.

“They should have taken you to see a doctor right away,” he grumbled as he took a seat on the tea-table in front of Harry and raised his hands to gently raise Harry’s head up so that he could look at the Wizard’s face.

Harry’s right cheek was one big bruise reaching to just under his eye, the left corner of his lip was split and there were thin scratches on his face and a big one on his neck, following the line of his jugular vein.

“Heavens, Harry, what happened?”

“That – That doesn’t matter right now,” Harry’s voice broke as he reached up and took a hold of Bruce’s wrists, making the Gamma-scientist see just how hard Harry’s hands were trembling. “What are you – How – How come you’re here?”

Bruce’s mouth went dry and he stilled completely.

“It’s – It’s been three years, Bruce. I hadn’t heard from you in three years, right after the night we – I – and then I saw you on TV and…”

“Harry, stop,” Bruce interrupted him as he swallowed difficultly. “I – I have no excuse for running out on you like that. I just know that it was the stupidest thing I’ve done in my life. I know I have hurt you, and I know that there’s no way for me to make that right, but right now I need to make sure that you’re alright and that your wounds don’t get infected. I know that you’re stubborn and that you won’t go and see a doctor, but I am asking you this. I don’t – I know that I don’t deserve your hospitality, but please, let me tend to your wounds. You have helped me. Let me help you.”

Harry stared at Bruce with almost dead eyes throughout the rant.

Bruce’s heart skipped a beat when Harry let go of his wrists and Harry’s hands settled on strong thighs as the Wizard bowed his head.

“The First Aid Kit is still in the bathroom,” he mumbled into his chin and Bruce all but ran for the bathroom.

He came back with the white box in his hands only to almost drop it when he entered the living room and found Harry standing with his shirt in his hands. Bruce licked his lips and took a firmer hold of the box.

“Maybe we should go to your bedroom. You’ll be more comfortable if you lie down.”

Harry turned to look at Bruce and nodded. He walked beside Bruce and the Avenger frowned when he noticed that Harry was saving his right leg.

Bruce followed Harry up the stairs keeping a watchful eye on the younger man all the way up, ready to jump to Harry’s aid if he were to stumble.

Once they were in the attic Harry walked over to the bed and Bruce took a deep breath.

“Trousers off. I need to look at your leg as well,” he said before Harry had a chance to lie down.

The Wizard sighed as he unbuttoned and unzipped his trousers before letting them slip down thin hips and he stepped out of them gingerly.

Bruce tensed up and shivered when he saw an almost openly bleeding gash running from Harry’s hip to his knee. “Lie down on your left side. This might take a while.”

Bruce walked over to the bed while Harry did as he was told and Bruce took a seat beside him. He opened the box after he placed it on the bed in front of himself and looked at Harry’s battered body.

With a sigh Bruce took the bottle of disinfectant and some gauze and set off to clean the gash in Harry’s right thigh. “What happened?” he asked knowing that talking would distract the younger man from the pain at least somewhat.

“It was supposed to be just a simple recon mission,” Harry spoke in a dull, dry tone. “I was sent with 6 others to retrieve some documents that were somehow stolen from the Ministry of Magic. We’ve found the hideout of the thieves, split into two groups and went it. Everything was going according to plan until we figured something out. They were Muggle-borns, and that meant that they didn’t find themselves above using Muggle technology. Two of my teammates fell because we didn’t protect ourselves in time from the explosions. Then came the fight.” Harry’s breath hitched and he twitched in pain and Bruce looked up with an apologetic expression even though Harry wasn’t looking at him. “We were severely outnumbered and two of the Aurors that came with me and survived the explosions were badly injured to the point where they couldn’t even lift their wand-arms. I managed to bring all three of us out of there but, as you can see, it wasn’t without consequences.”

“You’re alive; that’s all that counts,” Bruce murmured as he took a bandage to wrap Harry’s thigh. He did quick work of it before he took a deep breath and looked at Harry’s back. “Front or back first?” he asked and Harry rolled onto his stomach.

“Back is worse,” he muttered and Bruce frowned.

He tended to the cuts and bruises on Harry’s back and hissed under his breath when he saw a nasty cut disappearing under Harry’s hair right beside his left ear.

“This will hurt,” Bruce warned but Harry said nothing.

Bruce could see that Harry was fighting against unconsciousness, and a part of the Gamma-scientist was praying that the Wizard would just go to sleep. It would give Bruce time to think; to come up with a reasonable explanation.

He knew that there was nothing he could say to convince Harry to take him back. There was no reason for Harry to do that.

But Bruce couldn’t help but hope.

If there was even the smallest chance that Harry still cared about him, that there was still a small part of Harry that still _loved_ him, then Bruce would latch onto that hope and hold on with everything he had.

“Come on, I need you to turn on your back.”

Harry held his breath as he slowly rolled over and Bruce sighed in relief when he saw that there was no bruising signalizing internal bleeding on Harry’s stomach. The younger man had a build that was lithe enough for Bruce to actually _see_ if there was anything wrong with Harry’s ribs.

There were no major wounds on Harry’ front besides the superficial cut on his neck, another one on his right side and the small cuts on Harry’s face which were obviously already washed.

Bruce made a mental note to tend to Harry’s hands as well when he saw knuckles which still had crusted blood on them. “Sit up a bit.”

Harry did as he was told and Bruce quickly tended to Harry’s neck and side. He took Harry’s right hand in his left and looked up at the younger man from under messy bangs.

“Is something wrong?”

“Why did you come back?” Harry’s voice broke and Bruce took a deep breath. “Now, after 3 years - why did you come back?”

“I wanted to come back right away.” He said and Harry frowned. He was obviously fighting so hard to stay awake, to stay sitting up, if the trembles which periodically shook his body were any indication. “But I was afraid. I ran away because I thought I was shifting into Hulk. By the time I realized that I in fact, _wasn’t_ about to shift, I was a whole continent away and too ashamed by my actions to come back.” He wrapped Harry’s hand into a bandage tenderly before he carefully placed it in Harry’s lap and moved on to his other hand. “Before the Battle of New York I had an _epiphany_ , if that’s what you want to call it. Hulk only ever wanted to protect me. He is the manifestation of my fear. The reason why I shifted every time my heartbeat would go up is because Hulk was responding to my fear of shifting. He recognizes only one sort of fear. Now, I can control the shift. Now I know I won’t shift just because my heartbeat’s going wild.” He chuckled as he started to bandage Harry’s left hand.

“As for why I came back?” he looked at Harry and took a deep breath. “Honestly, I don’t know. I know that you have every right to hate me. I know that I hurt you. I can never tell you enough how sorry I am for leaving you. It was the biggest mistake in my life. But I guess – I guess I wanted to see you. I didn’t care if you’d throw me out, I just – I just wanted to make sure that you were alright.”

“I wasn’t.” Bruce looked at Harry and his heart skipped a beat. “I wasn’t alright. I knew why you left. It was only a matter of time. I knew that you left not because you didn’t trust _me_ , but because you didn’t trust yourself. I – I knew that – I _hoped_ that someday you’d come back.” Harry’s eyes filled with tears and Bruce felt like someone kicked him in the stomach with Thor’s hammer. “But –But _3 years_! Bruce I-…”

“Shhhhh!” the Gamma-scientist cupped Harry’s cheeks and wiped his tears away with his thumbs. “I know, Harry, and I’m sorry. You have no idea how sorry I am. You’ll never know that. I can repeat it every hour, every day until the end of my life, and it will never come close to it. _I love you_.” Harry’s breath hitched in his throat and his eyes widened, his body going completely still. “I loved you 3 years ago and I love you now more than I did then. If you tell me to leave right now, I will, but I will _never_ stop loving you. If you tell me that you don’t want me, I will leave, but I need you to know that I love you.”

“Bruce, I-…”

“Hush.” Bruce interrupted the wizard who shook his head as he took a hold of Bruce’s forearms. “You need to rest, Harry. You’re tired and weak, and you need to-...”

“What I need is for you to be here!” Harry interrupted him and Bruce choked up on air. “I need you to be here when I wake up! I need you to be here when I go to sleep! I need you to – to stay and – I need you to _love me_ , Bruce!” the Avenger gaped at the Wizard, not knowing what to say, and not daring to believe that Harry was actually saying that. “I waited. I waited for you to come back, Bruce Banner, and I’ll be – I’ll be _damned_ if I let you slip through my fingers-…” not knowing what else to do, not able to find the words to say, Bruce did the one thing that he could do. He leaned in and kissed Harry, pouring into the kiss all the love and hope he kept in his heart. Harry moaned into the kiss and his hold on Bruce’s forearms grew stronger. The Wizard hissed and moved back when Bruce’s right hand brushed against his bruise.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” Bruce blurted out and tenderly kissed Harry’s bruised cheek.

“Bruce-…”

“I’m not leaving.” Harry’s breath hitched in his throat and he looked at Bruce with wide, hope-filled eyes. “Unless you tell me to get lost, I’m not going anywhere.” He smiled a small, honest to heart smile and his heart beat just that little bit faster when Harry smiled back at him, his eyes growing warm with love, and his whole body relaxing. He moved forward slowly and rested his forehead on Bruce’s shoulder before he wrapped his arms around Bruce’s waist. The Gamma-scientist wrapped his arms carefully around Harry and kissed his head before he nuzzled his cheek against it. “You need sleep, Harry.” He murmured and the younger man hummed. Bruce chuckled and slowly moved back. Harry sighed as he lied down and Bruce raised an eyebrow at him when he tugged on his right hand with his left.

“Come on. There’s enough room for the both of us.” Harry mumbled as he settled on the bed with a wince. Bruce toed off his shoes and gingerly lied down beside Harry, careful not to jostle him too much. The Wizard huffed and slowly turned around, flinching when he settled on his right thigh. He looked at Bruce and sighed and the Avenger raised an eyebrow at him.

“You’re supposed to go to sleep.” He murmured and Harry hummed.

“In a minute.” He answered and Bruce chuckled. He stilled as Harry observed him, his emerald-green eyes taking in every change in the lines of Bruce’s face. Bruce shivered when Harry raised his left hand and gently tucked a lock of Bruce’s hair behind his ear, before he caressed his right cheek with the back of his fingers. Bruce took Harry’s left hand in his right and kissed his fingers before he tucked the hand against his chest as he moved closer. A wave of magic passed over them and Bruce smiled when they found themselves under a warm comforter.

“Sleep, Harry; I’ll be right here.” Bruce spoke warmly and Harry took a deep breath as he closed his eyes and curled closer to Bruce. The Avenger smiled lovingly as he caressed Harry’s bandaged knuckles with his thumb. He couldn’t get enough of Harry’s face. He couldn’t get enough of the warmth which was rolling off of Harry in steady waves, of the feel of his magic circulating around him like a current, deceivingly calm and threateningly strong. He looked around the attic; at the wooden walls, several wooden chests and the big shelves filled to the brim with books of all sorts. His heart ached when he realized that nothing really changed.

Harry was really waiting for him for the past 3 years.

He was waiting for him.

**cut**

_Written in these walls are the colors that I can’t change._  
 _I leave my heart open, but it stays right here in its cage._

**cut**

If only Bruce wasn’t a coward, he could have had this, _all of this_ all this time. If only he opened up his mind and heart and _listened_ , Harry wouldn’t have been alone for the past 3 years.

Harry was just like him in so many ways, but unlike Bruce who became like this because of an accident, Harry was practically _bred_ into the man his was.

He was feared just as Bruce was; accepted by few just like he was.

But unlike Bruce, he didn’t have a bunch of friends he could go back to. His own government feared him, because unlike Bruce, he didn’t have one of the strongest organizations in the world backing him up.

He was alone for so, so long.

And Bruce hurt him.

It didn’t matter than Harry _wanted_ him back, because the fact still stood that Bruce left him. And Bruce was ready to spend the rest of his life being right there for Harry. He would do everything in his power to show Harry that he would never leave him again.

They may have both been hurt and they may have suffered, but together they would be alright.

They would be alright.

**cut**

_Although I am broken my heart is untamed still._

**cut**

Harry woke up with a sigh only to wince when he rolled to the side and pain burst in his right thigh. He cursed under his breath as his face wrinkled in pain, but a moment later his eyes snapped open when he heard a tsk full of annoyance and fondness coming from behind him.

“You just can’t lie still, can you?” his breath hitched in his throat and he sat up ignoring his aching limbs and stared at Bruce who stood a few feet away from Harry’s bed with a tray in his hands.

“Bruce?” he murmured with shock coloring his voice and the Gamma-scientist frowned at him in worry.

“Are you alright?” he rushed over to the bed, hurriedly placed the tray on the nightstand, took a seat and placed his right hand on Harry’s forehead, while the Wizard stared at him with lips parted in shock and with bated breath. “You do have a slight fever.” Bruce murmured and looked in Harry’s eyes.

“You’re here.” Harry spoke as though he was waking from a dream. “You’re really here.” Bruce’s frown of confusion swiftly turned into an expression of worried exasperation and his eyes filled with warmth. “I thought I dreamt it.”

“I’m here, Harry.” Bruce answered and gently took Harry’s slightly smaller, but in no way weak hands in his. “Like I’ve already said; I’m not leaving unless you chase me away.” Harry swallowed and Bruce’s eyes focused on Harry’s lips when his tongue peeked out to wet them. “I’m not leaving you again.”

“What if you’ll need to?” Harry’s voice was raspy and low and Bruce looked into those amazing emerald orbs which always demanded full attention. “I know you work with S.H.I.E.L.D. I know you’re part of the Avengers Initiative. What if they call you?”

“How do you know about it?” Bruce asked and Harry shifted in his place with his head bowed.

“Fury contacted my commanding officer after the Battle of New Work. He asked for me to join in. Kingsley refused under the stipulation that he didn’t want to lose his best field agent, but I’m more inclined to believe that they just want to have me here so that they could keep an eye on me.”

“But you don’t have to stay.” Harry looked at Bruce and sparks of hope shone in his eyes. “Fury will do everything he can to protect you, Harry. He’ll vouch for you. You can resign as an Auror and come with me. You don’t have to stay here. The others will accept you too.” Harry frowned and looked at their joined hands.

“Leave England?” he murmured and Bruce raised his hands took cup Harry’s face and make him look up.

“You don’t have to decide right away, Harry. You can take your time and think about it. Whatever decision you make I will support it. And even if they call me, and I have to leave, I will _always_ come back to you.” Harry’s bottom lip quivered and he let go of a wavering breath. Bruce smiled a small smile and gently caressed Harry’s cheeks with his thumbs. “I was a fool once. I won’t make the same mistake again.” Harry moved forward quickly and kissed Bruce with everything he had. His hands fisted on Bruce’s chest, crumpling his shirt in his trembling hands, and the Avenger kissed him back with just as much fervor entangling his fingers in Harry’s hair.

His heart was beating quickly, and he could hear his blood rushing in his ears as Harry tugged on his shirt and pulled him towards himself.

“Harry, you’re-…” he blurted out when they parted, but stopped when Harry shook his head at him and looked up at Bruce with glowing, emerald eyes.

“I’ll be fine.”

**cut**

_And I’ve been waiting for this time to come around._  
 _But baby, running after you is like chasing the clouds._

**cut**

Bruce let go of a wavering breath as he rested his forehead on Harry’s while he loomed over the younger man with his arms on either sides of Harry’s head.

“I love you.” He whispered against Harry’s lips while he nuzzled his nose against the Wizard’s. “I love you so much.” Harry shivered beneath him and dragged his hands up Bruce’s chest before he fisted the collar of his shirt and tilted his head up to kiss him slowly and lovingly.

“I love you too.” He murmured, and not being able to hold back anymore, Bruce kissed him with every single piece of love and passion and longing he kept and grew in his heart through the years they were parted. He settled between Harry’s legs and ground his hips against Harry’s, bowing his head and squeezing his eyes tightly shut when Harry gasped and arched up a bit.

They fit together like two puzzle-pieces long lost, Harry’s warmth and magic wrapping around Bruce like a comforting blanket shielding him from the world.

Having slept in only his boxers after Bruce tended to his wounds, Harry’s body was gloriously revealed to Bruce’s hungry eyes. He kissed Harry’s bruised cheek tenderly, as though to say ‘heal quickly’ and nuzzled his nose against Harry’s bandaged neck before he placed a line of tender kisses along Harry’s right shoulder, nibbling on his collar bone on his way to the hollow on Harry’s neck. He could feel Harry’s arousal through layers of clothing, and his own cock twitched in anticipation.

For 3 years he denied himself this; the scent of the younger man which reminded Bruce of rainforests and thunderstorms, the warmth of his body to which the strongest fire could hold no candle, the sound of his gasps and breathless mewls to which no music could compare.

For 3 years he dreamt of caressing Harry’s soft skin, tasting him, kissing him; loving him.

And now that they were there, Bruce felt like he was granted the blessing of the Powers that Be.

Harry’s right hand fisted in Bruce’s curly hair and the fingers of his left hand dug into the muscle of Bruce’s right shoulder as he kissed his soon-to-be lover deeply, conveying his feelings through simple yet so meaningful contact of lips. He rested his weight on his right elbow while he dragged the tips of his fingers down the middle of Harry’s chest and stomach before he palmed the younger man’s straining need through the material of his cotton boxers. He followed the trail his fingers left with his lips, leaving open mouthed kisses and dusky pink love-bites on Harry’s tanned skin. He gently kissed the few wounds through the material of the bandages on his way down, and Harry twitched, gasped and arched up when Bruce nuzzled his cock through his boxers. He hooked the fingers of his left hand under the waistband and slowly tugged it down, careful of Harry’s injured right thigh, and he felt like his guts fell when Harry yelped breathlessly after Bruce licked the underside of his hard length.

“Bruce – Bruce, _please-…”_ he shushed the writhing younger man before he placed his arms under Harry’s thighs and took a firm hold of his hips as he took the head of his cock into his mouth and gave it a long, drawn out suck. Harry let go of a breathless wail as he arched up while Bruce took more and more of him into his mouth.

Warm and slick and – oh dear Merlin, Harry knew that Bruce would be his undoing.

His hands fisted in Bruce’s hair, and the older man growled around his length, sending pleasant vibrations up his spine making his breath leave his struggling lungs, and shivers wreck his body. A whimper left his kiss-abused lips when Bruce swallowed around him, and his eyes rolled back as he unavailingly tried to breathe in enough air.

His mind was blank sans the overwhelming pleasure and passion. He couldn’t form a coherent thought, let alone push anything but breathless gasps and moans past his dry lips.

White, hot pleasure burst in his mind when his orgasm washed over him, and he could do nothing but lay there and breathe, as his body was wrecked with trembles. He sighed in content when Bruce climbed over him and kissed him, and once they parted he opened his eyes and looked in Bruce’s dilated brown orbs. He slowly raised his right hand and traced Bruce’s left cheek with the tips of his fingers before he slowly lowered it to Bruce’s right hand, entwining their fingers together on his stomach. Bruce bowed down and teased his lips into a slow kiss, only to chuckle breathlessly after, with a tickle of magic passing over his body, he found himself naked. Harry smiled up at him and winked eyes full of mischief.

Bruce swallowed with slight difficulties when Harry muttered something he couldn’t understand as he raised their joined hands, leading Bruce’s hand between his spread legs and to his entrance.

“I need you, Bruce.” He murmured against Bruce’s lips and the older man shivered as he let go of a wavering breath. “Please. It’s been far too long.” He traced Bruce’s fingers with his trembling ones, lubing them up, before he took a gentle hold of Bruce’s right forearm and nudged his hips up. His eyes slipped closed when Bruce traced his entrance with his slicked fingers, and Bruce took a deep, calming breath before he buried his face in Harry’s neck and slowly pushed his index finger past Harry’s entrance.

He raised his head and looked down at Harry’s blushing face. He was resting his whole weight on his left elbow while Harry rested beside him with his whole body moving slowly every time Bruce would push his finger back in. Breathless sighs rolled off of Harry’s lips, and his face was relaxed in an expression of pure bliss. Bruce nuzzled his nose in Harry’s hair, right above his right ear, and Harry tilted his head towards him, nuzzling back. His gasped and arched up when Bruce pushed another finger in, and Bruce shivered again, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to hold out for much longer.

“Bruce?” he opened his eyes and moved back a little to look down at Harry. The Wizard’s hand was still holding on to Bruce’s right forearm, but he moved his other hand between them to cup Bruce’s right cheek. “Please; I’ll be fine. Please, I _need_ you.” He murmured breathlessly against Bruce’s lips, and a pitiful whine passed Bruce’s lips. He pulled his fingers out of Harry and let go of a wavering breath as he applied the rest of the lube Harry conjured on his aching member. He slowly moved back between Harry’s legs and Harry moaned weakly when Bruce ground down on his reawakening member. He aligned his twitching cock with Harry’s entrance as he rested his weight on his right elbow, but before he could push in Harry cupped his face between his trembling hands and pulled him into a slow, loving kiss.

“I love you, Bruce Banner.” He murmured, looking straight in Bruce’s eyes. The Gamma-scientist shivered and moved forward quickly to kiss Harry hard and deep. He pushed in and stilled for a second, but in the next moment Harry snapped his hips up, taking Bruce all the way in, and Bruce swallowed the screamed of mixed pleasure and pain which escaped Harry. He moved back a bit, breathing as though he ran a marathon, and rested his forehead against Harry’s. The Wizard’s fingers dug into the tender skin behind Bruce’s ears, and he shivered under the older man while his body adjusted to Bruce’s hard member.

“Damn it, Harry-…”

“Hush!” the younger man breathed out and opened his glimmering eyes to look up at Bruce. “Hush; its okay. I’m fine. I’m alright.” He murmured hurriedly as he caressed Bruce’s cheeks with his thumbs.

Bruce dared not move. He knew that if he did, he would come almost immediately. Harry was tight and warm, and – _God_ , why the _hell_ did he run away?!

He grunted and bowed his head when Harry rolled his hips tentatively, and a breathless gasp escaped his swollen lips when his prostate was hit.

“Please, Bruce, move! I need you – I need you to move, _please_!” said man let go of a choked up grunt and slowly pulled out. Harry wrapped his arms around Bruce’s shoulders and buried his face in Bruce’s neck while the older, stronger man rested his whole weight on his left elbow and took a firm hold of Harry’s left thigh with his right hand. He pulled out of Harry slowly, and keeping a tight control over his body set up a slow pace. He tried to concentrate on breathing and moving steadily, but every breathless gasp and choked up moan which flowed off of Harry’s lips tested Bruce’s control.

He cursed under his breathed and rested his forehead against Harry’s as the pace grew quicker. He could feel the tight channel around him growing tighter as Harry whimpered and his fingers dug into the firm muscles of Bruce’s shoulders.

He squeezed his eyes tightly shut when Harry came the already impossibly tight heat around Bruce’s member tightening even more, and with a few frantic thrusts, Bruce followed Harry over the edge with a growl. The Hulk roared in his mind, and every single hair on Bruce’s body stood up. He opened his eyes and looked down in time to see Harry’s own eyes open. He winced when he saw a few beads of blood in the corner of Harry’s lips, but the warmth and love in Harry’s tired emerald orbs told him that the younger man was fine.

“Thank you, Bruce.” Harry whispered and Bruce frowned in confusion. “Thank you for coming back – for coming back to me.” He swallowed, not knowing what to say to that, so he simply leaned in and kissed his lover lovingly.

 _Never again_ , he thought with an aching heart. _I’m never leaving him alone again._

**cut**

_The story of my life – I take her home,_  
 _I drive all night to keep her warm and time_  
 _is frozen._

**cut**

Bruce slowly pulled out of Harry and laid down to his left. He shivered when a wave of magic passed over them both, cleaning the proof of their actions, and he wrapped his arms around Harry, pulling him against his chest.

Harry tucked his head under Bruce’s chin, and with his left arm trapped between them, he placed his right hand on Bruce’s chest, right over his strongly beating heart.

He let go of a content sigh and Bruce kissed the top of his head. He hugged Harry as tightly as he dared, careful of Harry’s wounds and closed his eyes, soaking in the warmth of the early morning sun breaking through the roof-windows.

“I want to go with you.” His eyes opened and he frowned when Harry murmured, and the Wizard moved back a bit to look in Bruce’s eyes. “Wherever you go; I want to go with you.” The Avenger raised his left hand and gently caressed Harry’s right cheek with the back of his fingers.

“You’ll quit the Auror force?” Harry nodded and a small, sad smile stretched his lips.

“I have no one but Draco here, and I can see him whenever I want. It’s you I want to be with.” Bruce nodded and moved forward to kiss Harry lovingly. Harry sighed into the kiss happily, and once they parted he tucked his head under Bruce’s chin again and closed his eyes.

Bruce smiled and hugged Harry to his chest.

For three years he missed out on holding the younger man; on loving him and simply being with him.

But no more; now that he had him he wouldn’t let go.

He will never let go of him again.

**cut**

Bruce raised an eyebrow at a young Auror that stared at him with a confused frown from the other side of the hallway. Bruce was leaning back against the wall with the door to Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt’s office to his right.

He walked into the Ministry of Magic with Harry almost an hour ago, and ever since then various people kept staring at him either in confusion or with weariness and caution written all over their faces.

“Bruce Banner.” He looked to the side and raised an eyebrow when he found Draco Malfoy standing a few feet away from him with his hands in the pockets of his jeans and a smirk on his face. “Merlin, be damned; so you finally decided to pull your head out of your bloody ass.”

“Malfoy.” He nodded carefully at Draco and the Auror chuckled at him. He walked over to Bruce and offered his right hand to him. Bruce accepted it after he pushed himself away from the wall and Draco’s smirk grew.

“Are you here to take him away?” he asked once he let go of Bruce’s hand, and the older man crossed his arms over his chest.

“We talked. He wants to leave.” He said and Draco nodded.

“It’s been bloody time.” He murmured as he pushed his right hand back into the pocket of his jeans and shot a glare at everyone who’s been staring at them, gaping because they never saw Bruce before and because Draco seemed to be friendly with him enough to greet him and talk to him. They scurried away hurriedly and Draco chuckled before he looked at Bruce again, and his expression turned cold. “You don’t intend to leave him again, do you? Because if you do-…”

“I won’t.” Bruce interrupted him and Draco’s right eyebrow jumped up a bit. “I was an idiot. I’m taking him with me and I’m not leaving him again; ever again.” Draco nodded, and Bruce heard Hulk rumble lowly in the back of his mind. Draco must have found what he was looking for in Bruce’s eyes, because in the next moment he smiled and his shoulders relaxed.

“Just make sure he never comes back here. These bloody idiots don’t deserve his sympathy, let alone his efforts in keeping them safe.” Bruce nodded, and in that moment the door behind them opened and Harry walked out with his head bowed and shoulders hunched. He closed the door behind himself and looked up only to halt mid-step and gape.

“Draco? I thought it was your day off!” he hurried to hug the other Auror and Draco chuckled as he pulled Harry to his chest.

“I had to come. Pansy saw you two when you came and she sent me a message because according to her you looked ‘as though Voldemort has risen again and you’re marching into battle’; end paraphrase.” Harry chuckled as they parted and he moved over to stand beside Bruce.

“I suppose Bruce already told you that I’m leaving.” He said and Draco nodded.

“I take Kingsley didn’t take it well.” He stated and Harry sighed.

“No, but it’s not like he can do anything about it. Even though my reputation isn’t the shiniest, the Wizarding world would have his head if he sent Aurors after me. And besides, I’m leaving Britain. At least I’ll be out of their hair.” Draco snorted and shook his head.

“Ungrateful bastards.” He bit out and Harry chuckled.

The left corner of Draco’s lips twitched as he took a good look at Harry. He stood straighter and his shoulders weren’t as tense as they were a few days back. Being with Bruce was obviously good for Harry. Bruce, while not much taller than Harry, was a bit stronger when it came to build. He had the mind of a scientist and the stance of a fighter, and he radiated an aura which obviously set a lot of people off, since everyone who walked down the hallway they were in cast Bruce glances full of suspicion and weariness. In their eyes, anyone who stood with Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter and seemed to be at ease with them was not someone to be trifled with.

“Be careful; both of you. And send me a message once you’ve settled. I want to make sure Potter doesn’t kill himself.” He drawled and Harry chuckled while Bruce wrapped his left arm around Harry’s waist.

“We’ll be expecting you.” Bruce said and Draco nodded at him with a clear warning in his eyes. Harry sighed and shook his head with an expression of exasperated fondness on his face.

“Stay safe, Draco. I’ll see you soon.” Harry said and Draco nodded while Harry leaned on Bruce and placed his left hand on Bruce’s chest. He winked at Draco and a moment later, with a loud ‘pop’, he and Bruce disapparated straight out of the Ministry of Magic. The people that were still around gaped and Draco couldn’t help but laugh.

Well, if nothing else, Harry knew how to disappear with a bang.

**cut**

Bruce’s stomach lurched and he choked up after the world stopped spinning, and he looked up only to find Harry looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Sorry; Disapparation isn’t the most comfortable way to travel.” He said and Bruce shook his head before he smiled at Harry and pecked his lips. He looked around and his eyebrows rose when he realized they were standing in Tony Stark’s office at the top of the newly built Avengers Tower.

“You didn’t miss.” Harry chuckled at his words and pulled away from Bruce to look around.

“You say that as though there was any doubt.” He drawled and Bruce chuckled as he brushed the fingers of his right hand through his hair. Harry looked around the office and hummed. “Do you think they know we’re coming?”

“I sent Tony an e-mail explaining everything to him. They know we’re coming, but I don’t think they know we’re already here.” Harry turned around to look at Bruce, and the Gamma-scientist gulped, shivered and his member twitched when Harry smirked at him and his eyes filled with mischief.

“Harry?” he took a weary step back when Harry took a step towards him.

“What?” he asked innocently and Bruce swallowed with slight difficulties. Hulk rumbled in amusement in the back of his mind, his heart started picking up speed and he was sure all the blood in his body quite suddenly rushed to his dick, and a second later he fell back on the comfortable leather couch Tony had in his office.

“Harry, what are you doing?” he asked in a wavering, strained voice while Harry straddled him and ground down against his awakening erection. He placed his hands on Bruce’s chest and rubbed it before he dragged his hands up and entwined his fingers behind Bruce’s neck, cupping it between his hands. He leaned in to tease Bruce’s lips into a kiss with licks and nips, and Bruce grabbed a hold of Harry’s hips as the younger man kissed the living daylights out of him.

“What does it look like I’m doing?”

“It looks like you’re trying to have _sex_ in _my office_.” Harry all but jumped off of Bruce, and the Gamma-scientist hurried to get on his feet, and both turned to look at the entrance where Tony Stark stood with his arms crossed over his chest, eyebrows raised and lips pursed. “Bruce, old man, when you said you were _coming_ , I most certainly wasn’t expecting you to come so soon and _definitely_ not in that way.” While Bruce blushed furiously and spluttered for an answer Harry snickered and pushed his hands in the pockets of his dark green hoody.

He and Tony took the first step at the same time and met right in front of the bar, and Harry offered his hand to Tony who accepted it without a thought.

“Harry Potter; I take Bruce explained everything to you.” Tony chuckled and made his way around the bar after he let go of Harry’s hand.

“Sure did, Merlin 2.0.” Harry rolled his eyes and chuckled, while Bruce made his way over to stand beside Harry, still, quite unsuccessfully might I ad, trying to fight off the blush which was covering his cheeks. “Drink?”

“Sure.” Harry answered and took a seat in a bar-stool.

“Where’s everyone else?” Bruce asked and cleared his throat after his voice came out strained. Tony shot him a knowing smirk while Harry snickered.

“They’re on their way here. Pepper is handling the final legal things for the Tower, and Fury will be here in a few days to brief as all in. I have to say he sounded quite excited.” He said and shot Harry a pointed glance as he handed him a glass of whiskey. “But if half of what I’ve read about you is true, then I might have an idea why.” Harry chuckled and toasted Tony while he winked at Bruce.

“That’s for me to know and for you to find out.” Tony hummed and his eyes glimmered and Bruce took a deep breath, all but drinking his drink in one go.

Somehow he had a feeling life wouldn’t be boring with Harry and Tony around. Their personalities while very different also had several meeting points, and mischievousness was just one of their common characteristics.

 _Life will never be boring,_ Bruce thought with a small sigh.

“I am guessing that another room won’t be needed.” Tony said and Bruce choked on a sip of whiskey while Harry grinned at him.

“No, it won’t be needed. I’ll just have to ask you to allow me to adjust one of your training rooms to my needs.”

“Will be done.” Tony said and Harry nodded gratefully. “Anything else?”

“I’ll tell you when I think of it.” Harry said and Tony nodded.

“So, Green! Why didn’t you tell me you swung that way?!” Bruce snorted while Harry laughed with his head thrown back and Tony blinked innocently at Bruce while he coughed.

“That was uncalled for.” He gasped out and Tony raised his eyebrows at him.

“I thought we were friends! Friends tell each other such things!”

“Well, I’m sorry for not telling you that I’m bisexual somewhere in between fighting never-ending forces of Chitauri and hauling Loki’s ass back to Asgard!”

“Well you better be sorry! Honestly, most of you people act like I can’t be trusted with such things! If I knew you were interested in men as well, I would have hired a male prostitute for the bachelor’s party this Sunday!”

“Tony!!!” while Bruce snapped in indignation Harry just laughed harder and Tony continued smiling innocently at Bruce. The Gamma-scientist sighed and shook his head in resignation, and Harry finally stopped laughing as he raised his right hand and wiped the tears of mirth from his eyes.

“Bruce, you didn’t tell me Tony was a comedian.”

“Oh, yes; he’s a regular Gabriel Iglesias.” He murmured and while Harry laughed again Tony hummed and took a sip of his drink.

“Oh, I don’t know; I think I’m more like George Carlin, God bless his soul.”

“George Carlin?” Harry leaned closer in interest and Tony gasped.

“My dear man, under which rock did you live?” he asked cuttingly with feigned worry written all over his face. “This is completely unacceptable. Jarvis! Prepare the entertainment room!”

*As you wish, sir.* Harry hopped off of his chair in excitement and followed after Tony while Bruce sighed and walked after them with a resigned air around him.

 _Well, at least I won’t get bored_ , he thought and followed Harry and Tony into an elevator. He looked at Harry who stared at Tony with apt attention, soaking in Tony’s masterful reenactments of George Carlin’s stand-up comedy shows. A small smile tugged on his lips when he saw the happy glimmer in Harry’s eyes.

He knew the others would accept Harry just like Tony did. He knew he and Harry would be happy there; away from the Wizarding world, away from everything that weighted Harry down.

The younger man already looked better.

Bruce smiled and nodded for himself.

Yes, everything would be alright now.

“Oh, Bruce; I’ve been meaning to ask! Since you go all green and huge when your heartbeat picks up speed, does it also happen during sex? Will I need to buy a metal bed for you and Harry?”

“TONY!!!”

**cut**

_The story of my life._

 


	2. Phantom Avenger

This chapter on the requests of: **Astiar, belle hawk, cilia-chan, Dalnim, eveemars87, FlopsyTheStingyDingo, Foxy-Floof, gojyo-lover20, Haunt of twilight, KlaineDrarryMerthur and Nataly S. Potter.**

**I want to thank you all for your lovely reviews!! You are the greatest inspiration a writer can wish for!**

**cut**

Natasha Romanoff walked into the kitchen of the Avengers Tower with eyes still half closed, arms hanging limply by her sides, and shoulders hunched. It was not an unusual sight to see her in such a condition. Contrary to what one might think, she was nowhere near a morning person, and there was only one thing that could wake her up and make her sleepy brain change gears. That one thing almost _mysteriously_ appeared right in front of her the moment she took a seat at the kitchen isle, and without even thinking about it, she exed the coffee mixed with cream, two tea-spoons of brown sugar and a table-spoon of good old scotch with just a bit of almond-extract.

When her nose was tickled by another delicious scent, she opened her bleary eyes and found a plate of scrambled eggs with two greasy sausages and two slices of home made toast just _waiting_ for her to dig in. She moaned around the first bite and took a sip of her morning poison from the cup which _miraculously_ filled itself.

“Morning, Harry.” She greeted her _miracle_ the moment she could form a coherent thought. He chuckled as he took a seat in front of her and gifted her with a small smile and an amused wink as he took a sip of his Earl Gray.

“You’ve woken up sooner than it’s usual for you.” He jested lightly and the corners of Natasha’s lips tilted into a small smile as she chewed another bite of the deliciously prepared breakfast.

“I still have no idea how you figured this out.” She mumbled and Harry snickered, hiding his grin behind his cup.

“A magician never reveals his secrets, Tasha. Now, I suggest you finish that before the others come tumbling down. This peace won’t last for much longer.” Natasha rolled her eyes and straightened in her seat to finish her breakfast in peace. While she _did_ rise up from her comfortable, warm bed before everyone else with the exception of Harry, she was far from being a morning person, but thanks to their personal, practically self-appointed caretaker, she now had a way to truly wake up before anyone figured out the little _problem_ she had.

“Thank you for breakfast, Harry.” She said as she stood up to put the dishes into the sink.

“You know that it’s not a problem. I like cooking for everyone. At least nothing goes to waste.” Harry answered as he stood up as well and made his way to prepare breakfast for the others. Natasha smiled and leaned against a kitchen cabinet with her arms crossed over her chest. She knew better than to offer to help.

It has been 6 months since Harry started living with them, and in 6 months the dynamics of the Avengers changed completely. It was amazing what the presence of the Wizard did to them. It was like they needed just one more person to unite them completely.

Of course, when she first looked at him, she couldn’t even imagine he would have such an effect on them. The only thing she could see at that time was the way Bruce acted around Harry; how relaxed, happy and at peace he was. She couldn’t see what it was about Harry that made Bruce like that, and she prided herself in being able to see what made people tick.

Harry was an unknown component, and she was uneasy with him around. She did her research, of course. Within 36 hours she knew exactly who he was and where he came from. After finding that out, everything made even less sense.

How could a man who practically single-handedly saved the world, who fought and all but died for the world be so calm, loving and giving. She couldn’t connect the war-veteran she read about, the Agent she heard about, with the man who so tenaciously cared about all of them without even knowing them. She couldn’t make the connection between the soldier and the man who meditated with Bruce, joked with Tony, practiced with Clint, showed Steve around the modern world, spoke with Thor about numerous things and prepared her favorite drink without so much as a word of complaint. Even Pepper accepted him right off the bat. Natasha saw them often enough sitting in the tea-room talking over a good cup of tea. Pepper seemed calmer and more accepting of a lot of things, and her relationship with Tony changed drastically.

In the end Natasha realized that there was no avoiding the fact that Harry infiltrated their hearts with his easy, caring smiles, comforting, reassuring and encouraging words and touches, and his calm nature. Of course, his mischievousness was on par with Tony’s which everyone experienced at one point. Before she realized it, Harry became someone she could count on. She came to appreciate the way he woke up early just to make sure she had her cup of coffee and breakfast in peace. She came to count on him to be there to sit and talk to if she came to a stand-still in research for her missions. He always said that he had no idea how she did it, but never the less, talking with him always brought her to a breakthrough.

While he declined to be an Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. they all thought of him as their Phantom 7th man; the counselor. He always knew what to say to make them either feel better about something, or help them find a solution to the problem they had.

Without any doubt, Natasha could say that Harry became the Heart of the Avengers, and she knew that not one of them would have it any other way.

**cut**

“I don’t get this.” Steve sighed mournfully.

“What is it?” he looked over his shoulder and his expression brightened almost immediately.

“Harry! I didn’t hear you come in.” He fiddled with the holo-remote for a moment to pause the movie he was watching while Harry entered the entertainment room with a small smile full of fondness on his face. He took a seat beside Steve and looked at the huge home entertainment center in front of them.

“What were you watching before I interrupted you?” he asked and Steve groaned.

“Tony _insisted_ that I had to watch _Star Wars_. He said it was common knowledge.” Harry chuckled and shook his head.

“Sure, the _Star Wars_ series _is_ a cult series, but it’s not of life importance.” He drawled but his smirk turned into a pitying smile when Steve looked at him pleadingly. “Alright, what don’t you get?” he asked and Steve smiled at him brightly.

“Well, you see, I told Jarvis to play the movies in the order they were filmed-…”

“And there’s your mistake.” Harry interrupted him and Steve frowned in confusion. “While the movies aren’t hard to understand, the first movie that was filmed can leave you with a bit of confusion. It’s best if you watch from the first to the last one.”

“And which _is_ the first one?” desperation colored Steve’s voice and Harry laughed at him merrily.

“I hadn’t watched the movies for a while.” He said as he settled more comfortably, hugging a pillow he found on the couch to his chest and tucking his legs under his thighs. “How about we watch them together.” He suggested and Steve grinned, nodding enthusiastically. “Alright then; Jarvis, please save this movie for later and start playing _Star Wars, the Phantom Menace_.”

*As you wish, sir.” Steve crossed his legs and grabbed the bowl of popcorn he prepared earlier, offering it to Harry. As the introduction started to roll, he placed the bowl into his lap, threw his left arm over Harry’s shoulders and relaxed. Harry chuckled and settled comfortably against Steve, getting himself ready for a long afternoon.

They were in the middle of _Attack of the Clones_ when Steve felt Harry relax against him and looked down at him. His raven black hair which now fell to his chin covered his eyes, but Steve could see that Harry was fast asleep. The Wizard’s breathing was slow and deep, but even in his sleep he was hugging the pillow tightly to his chest. A small, gentle smile tugged on Steve’s lips and, careful not to wake Harry, he pulled on the blanket they kept on the couch and covered Harry with it to the best of his abilities. Harry sighed in content and nuzzled closer to the blond Avenger.

Steve sighed and carefully hugged Harry closer.

When he first met the Wizard, he couldn’t help but feel like the smaller man was someone he needed to protect. He was shorter than Steve and while he did prove on a later occasion that he was in fact more powerful than all the Avengers put together, Steve could see in his eyes that he was tired of fighting. Steve prided himself in being able to read people, although he hardly ever showed it, but he could see the goodness in Harry. The Wizard took care of all of them right from the start, but Steve could see that he wasn’t someone who let people in easily. When he first started living with them, Bruce was the only one who could touch him without Harry hiding a wince. While he did talk to all of them and he hung out with them, Steve could see that Harry was holding himself back; as though he was afraid that if he let them close, he would lose them to something.

He was an enigma to Steve, a living paradox, but with time they found a way into Harry’s heart. Steve was somehow proud to say that he was the first one Harry relaxed around completely.

Natasha and Clint were somewhere in Europe at that time, taking care of some business for S.H.I.E.L.D., Bruce was away in Cambodia with Fury, researching something or another, Pepper and Tony were on a summit in Los Angeles, and Thor had to return to Asgard for a celebration of his Father’s birthday, which left him and Harry alone at the Tower. Steve was just on his way from the kitchen when he walked into this same room and found Harry asleep on the couch. The Wizard was whimpering, twisting and turning in the throes of a nightmare, apparently unable to wake up.

Not knowing what else to do, Steve set out to wake him up. He _did_ sport a pretty big bump on his head for quite a while after Harry’s magic lashed out on him, but once Harry calmed down and made sure that the hit Steve received to his head wouldn’t have lasting consequences, they sat down and talked.

Hours passed in which Harry told Steve about his childhood and his life in the Wizarding world. He told him of his fight with Voldemort, of all the people he lost and all the people that abandoned him because they either feared his power or they simply couldn’t stand the price of being the friends of Harry Potter.

Steve also shared his story with Harry, feeling compelled to do so, and late into the night, with quite a bit of alcohol in their system, the two bonded as friends. It was on that night that Steve decided to protect Harry to the best of his abilities. In a few short months he came to think of Harry as the little brother he never had, and he could see that Harry cared about him just as much. The emerald-eyed Wizard had a heart of gold and so much patience that it gave Pepper a run for her money (working with Tony Stark on a daily basis required a _colossal_ amount of patience and tolerance, after all), and while he refused to fight for S.H.I.E.L.D. Steve knew that Harry would be there if the Avengers ever needed him.

He was their Phantom 7th man after all, the _soul_ of the Avengers; the quiet shadow that supported them and gave them security and strength, and in exchange they gave Harry the safety and peace he always desired.

**cut**

“You didn’t have to do this, Harry.”

“Nonsense, Pepper!” the Wizard chuckled as he waved his wand and finished setting up the conference room. “Tony, despite all his smarts, has no taste whatsoever, and Tasha is researching something with Clint. Besides, if you’re done sooner the two of us will have a chance to take a walk over to the newly opened Café two streets down. I hear they have _excellent_ chestnut cheesecakes there.” Pepper’s eyes glimmered at the mere _thought_ of her favorite treat and her mouth watered. Harry snickered at the dreamy expression on Pepper’s face. “Are we done here?” he asked and Pepper jumped in her place.

“Yes, yes; the caterers should arrive right before the conference. We’re done here!” she gathered her purse and jacket quickly and looked at Harry with wide eyes full of excitement. He chuckled and nodded at her as he walked over to the chair he hung his jacket on and nodded his head towards the exit.

“Come on, then; it’s my treat.” She rushed over to his side, wrapped her hands around his offered left forearm and allowed him to lead her out of the conference room and into the elevator.

“So, tell me, Harry; how are things between you and Bruce?” she asked and Harry smiled at her. The elevator was slowly taking them down to the entrance hall, and the comfortable piano music playing from the speakers echoed around them.

“Everything’s great. He’s supposed to come back from the scientists fair in a few days, and he’s been hinting on taking me somewhere once he’s back. I’m not sure _where_ exactly, but knowing Bruce it will be someplace beautiful.” He said and Pepper nodded. They stepped out of the elevator and waved at Happy before they walked out of the Tower and onto the busy streets of New York City.

“Can’t you guess?” Pepper asked and Harry shot her a pointed glance.

“It’s Bruce we’re talking about, right? If he decided to keep something secret, not even _I_ can make him talk.” Pepper shook her head with a small smile and simply leaned against Harry’s side, taking a firmer hold of his forearm with her hands.

“I’m sure it will be beautiful.” Harry chuckled and nodded.

“And here we are.” He said and opened the door of the newly opened Café, leading Pepper in. They took a seat at the front by the window in two very comfortable armchairs. Pepper sighed happily and Harry smiled as he watched her breathe deeply. The air was heavy with the scents of different sweet treats mixing with the tender aroma of coffee and tea.

“It’s quite nice here, isn’t it?” Pepper asked and Harry nodded.

“I could see myself come here more often.” He agreed and she smiled at him brightly.

“Good day.” An elderly woman walked over to them with her long gray hair falling over her shoulder in a loose braid, and her kind, light blue eyes gazing at them with warm welcome. “Welcome to my Café. What can I bring you?”

“I would like to have a cup of Earl Gray if it is possible and if you maybe have some Chestnut Cheesecake, it would be great.” Harry said and the elderly woman smiled at him warmly.

“I would like to have the same.” Pepper said.

“I will be back right away.” She walked away and Pepper looked at Harry.

“She must be the owner.” She said and Harry nodded. He took a deep breath and relaxed in his seat making Pepper frown a little when he closed his eyes and tilted his head back. Now that she had time to take a closer look at him, he seemed somehow _tired_. It couldn’t be seen if one wasn’t looking closely, but Pepper was by now a _master_ at detecting small things; devil’s in the details and all that shebang.

Harry was tired. It could be seen in the slight downwards turn of his lips, the subtle stiffness in his shoulders and the hardly visible line between his eyebrows.

“Harry, when was the last time you slept properly?” his eyes opened as he visibly tensed up and Pepper raised an eyebrow at him.

“Here you go, darlings. I hope it will be to your liking.” The woman left their order on the table and walked away after Harry and Pepper thanked her.

“Harry?” the Wizard sighed and sat up to take his cup into his hands. He cupped them around the pure white porcelain and Pepper tilted her head to the side lightly in expectation.

“I hadn’t had a good night of rest since Bruce left for the summit.” He confessed and Pepper sighed.

“Harry, I know it’s only been 6 months, but don’t you think that by now I – _we_ managed to prove that you could come to any one of us?” she asked and Harry sighed gravely.

“I know that, Pepper, and believe me, I would come to you and the others if there was a way for you to help me, but you _can’t_. This is something that will only pass with time.” He said and Pepper frowned at him. “I know that I told Bruce to go without me so that I could stay behind and help you get everything ready for your conference, but it doesn’t make being apart from him for more than just a few days any easier. I will be fine when he comes back, I promise.” He said and gifted Pepper with the smallest smile she has ever seen, but his eyes glimmered with an honest promise.

“Are you sure it’s that?” she asked and Harry frowned.

“What do you mean?” he asked and Pepper took a deep breath to buy herself enough time to gather her thoughts.

“You’ve been quiet for the past two days.” She said and shrugged her right shoulder. “Since Bruce’s been gone for a week now, I thought it was that, but I’ve caught you staring out the window last night. You didn’t look lonely to me, Harry.” She looked into his eyes and Harry licked his lips as he looked down into his cup. “You looked sad.” He swallowed and Pepper leaned forward a bit.

“In two weeks it will be the anniversary of my parents’ deaths.” He spoke in a voice that was barely above a whisper and Pepper felt as though someone threw a bucket of cold water in her face.

How could she have forgotten about that? She read Harry’s file just like all the others. Harry himself told her when the anniversary of their deaths was a few days before the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts. She should have remembered it!

“In all honestly I almost forgot about it.” She looked at him in shock and found him smiling sadly at his cup as he rotated it lightly between his hands watching the dark, see-through liquid swishing in circles around the inside of the cup. “Two days ago I saw the date and remembered. Somehow, I feel guilty.” He admitted and Pepper sighed.

“Why would you feel guilty? Don’t you think your parents want you to be happy?” she asked and Harry nodded.

“I know they do, it’s just-…” he licked his lips and looked out the window. “I never forgot before.” Pepper smiled a small smile and leaned over the table to place her right hand on Harry’s left wrist. He looked at her and his lips parted a bit when he saw her loving, tender expression.

“That means that you’re healing, Harry. It means that you’re finally putting the past behind yourself.” She said. “And I’m sure that your parents are very proud of you for doing that. I’m sure that they want you to be happy, and not dwell on everything you lost, but be happy with everything you’ve gained. You have Bruce and I know for a fact that he loves you more than anything. You have Tony and me, Clint and Tasha, and you have Steve and Thor as well. And that friend of yours from Britain, Draco Malfoy? I don’t think he’d appreciate you going all depressive on us like this.” Harry chuckled and shook his head.

“He’d make me a new one.” He murmured and Pepper laughed lightly.

“See? No one wants you to suffer like this. You will never forget your parents. You will never forget the people you’ve lost. But don’t let the memory of them cloud your sight of things that you have, of people who are with you and who love you.” The corners of Harry’s lips turned up a bit and he nodded.

“Thank you, Pepper.” He said and she nodded before she looked down at the cake sitting innocently on the table.

“Now, let’s see if this is as good as people say it is.” She took the plate into her left hand and took a hold of the small fork with her right. Harry chuckled as he copied her. Pepper moaned happily and Harry had to agree with her – the chestnut cheesecake was truly really good.

**cut**

“Hey, Tim the Enchanter! Wake up!” the Wizard startled awake and looked around in shock only to find none other than Tony Stark smirking down at him from where he was perched on the backrest of the couch Harry fell asleep on.

“Tony? What time is it?” he asked as he detangled himself from the blanket he wrapped himself in the keep himself warm. Because of the many machines in the entertainment room, the temperature was kept lower than Harry found comfortable, so there were always some blankets lying around for him.

“It’s time for all the good children to go to bed.” Tony drawled and pushed himself back. He rounded the couch just as Harry got up, and to his surprise Tony wrapped his right arm around Harry’s shoulders and started to lead him out of the room and towards the elevator that would take them to one of the apartment floors.

“Tony, what are you doing?” Harry asked wearily and Tony chuckled pulling him as close as he could go. Harry could feel the warmth of Tony’s reactor against his shoulder, and the man’s almost metallic scent tickled his nose.

“Making sure you actually go to bed.” He said as they waited for the elevator. Harry took a deep breath and let it out through his nose as amusement and fondness tugged his lips into a small smile.

“Pepper talked to you?”

“Yep.”

“Thought so.” The door opened and they stepped inside. Harry was about to pull away, but Tony just tightened his hold on him. After a moment Harry just sighed and relaxed against him, resting his head on Tony’s strong shoulder. The other man smiled lightly and shook his head.

“Don’t go falling asleep on me, Fairy Godmother. Just a few more minutes and you’ll be in your warm bed.” Harry snorted at Tony’s dry tone and forced himself to open his eyes.

“You mean my cold, _empty_ bed.” He grumbled, but since his head was still resting on Tony’s shoulder he missed the worried frown which marred the joker’s handsome features. He hummed and looked at the door when they opened. He led Harry out of the elevator and towards the apartment he and Bruce shared, keeping a gentle but firm hold on the tired Wizard. They entered the apartment and Tony took Harry to the bedroom. He sat Harry down on the bed before he made his way over to the windows and pulled the drapes together making sure that Harry wouldn’t be woken up by the harsh, unforgiving light of the Sun in the morning. When he was done he turned around and found Harry still sitting on the bed. He managed to toe off his shoes and take his hoody off, but he seemed unable to move further than that.

Tony tsked and shook his head. He walked over to kneel in front of Harry and looked up at him.

“Come on, Harry. To bed with you.” He murmured and Harry looked at him tiredly.

“Would you mind staying; at least until I fall asleep?” he mumbled, barely coherent, and Tony took a deep breath.

“Come on.” He stood up and gently pushed Harry down on the bed. He took a seat at the head of the bed, leaning back against the wall, and Harry rested his head on Tony’s right thigh. Tony smiled a small smile and leaned over to just throw the covers over Harry not bothering to tug the part Harry lied on from under him. He leaned back and placed his right hand on Harry’s head, reflexively starting to brush his fingers through Harry’s raven, silky locks. He listened as the Wizard’s breathing evened out, and took a deep breath as he rested his head back against the wall with his eyes slipping closed.

Three light knocks made him open his eyes and he looked over to the door. Due to the weak light shining in the hallway, he managed to see Pepper peeking into the room.

“Is he sleeping?” she asked as she padded over to them.

“Like a log.” Tony whispered and she smiled at him. She went back to close the door only to walk over to the bed and take a seat on it behind Harry, leaning her left shoulder against Tony’s.

“He really misses Bruce.” She murmured into Tony’s ear and he nodded.

“When it comes to admitting his emotions he’s worse than all of us put together.” Tony commented dryly and Pepper stifled her laughter.

“I think he’s getting better.” She countered and Tony snorted.

“He still has a ways to go.” He answered making Pepper nod in agreement. She rested her head on Tony’s shoulder and smiled when he rested his head on hers.

“We all do.”

**cut**

“Good morning, Harry; I thought you were still asleep!” the Wizard stood in the doorway of the kitchen with eyes wide and lips parted in shock. Everyone was there except Bruce and there were all sorts of drinks and dishes on the table. The air smelled of cinnamon-pecan buns, French breakfast puffs, chocolate chip muffins, scrambled eggs, French toast and still warm chocolate cream. The sharp aroma of Citrus Lady Gray floated in the air mixing with the bitter-sweet bouquet of fresh coffee. “Come on in. I was just about to go and wake you up since we made everything ready.” Pepper walked over to him and tugged on his right arm.

“What is all of this?” Harry asked as Pepper pushed him into a bar-stool while the others joined him around the kitchen isle. “Who made these?” he looked around and the Avengers exchanged amused smiles.

“Well, since not _one_ of us can actually _cook_ , Pepper sent Steve, Clint and me to that Café the two of you visited the day before yesterday. Amanda, the owner of the Café was kind enough to sell us the pastries.” Natasha explained. Judging by her still bleary eyes, she had yet to wake up fully. Clint, who was sitting right beside her, didn’t look much better, but unlike Natasha he could at least sit up straight.

“While they went to the Café Tony, Thor and I decided to brave the kitchen to make the eggs and the French bread. With Jarvis’ strict instructions, I don’t think we messed up _horribly_.” Pepper added.

“And we finally put the coffee-machine to good use!” Tony spoke as he puffed up his chest proudly.

“The Man of Iron almost set it on fire, though.” Thor said with a grin.

“Hey, _you_ almost burned water for the tea, Drape-Guy!” Tony snapped, but before Thor could retaliate Harry burst into laughter and everyone looked at him.

“I’m sorry you had to go through such lengths just to prepare breakfast!” he said as he wiped tears of mirth from his eyes.

“Well, you go through _bigger_ lengths every morning to prepare breakfast for all of us. It was time we returned the favor.” Clint commented and Harry chuckled.

“Thank you, everyone. This is _amazing_.” He said as he looked over the table, trying to decide what to take first.

“Harry?” he looked at Natasha and his eyes widened when he saw her looking at him with big, pleading eyes. “Please?” a moment later he shook his head with a big, bright smile and stood up. They watched him dance around the kitchen for a few minutes, but soon enough he turned around and placed a cup of something that smelled absolutely delicious in front of Natasha.

“What is that?” Steve leaned forward in interest.

“My special ‘wake Tasha up’ potion.” Harry said as he took a seat while the others stared at Black Widow in complete shock as she all but inhaled her drink. Within a second she straightened, with her eyes regaining that undisputed gleam of danger and intelligence they always carried. “Now, to dig in.” The Avengers exchanged amused glances and followed Harry’s example of filling their plates with the delicious breakfast just waiting to be eaten.

As easy chatter filled the kitchen Harry took a moment to look around himself.

It seemed so long ago that he thought he would never have this – this sense of belonging; of familiarity and safety. But surrounded with these people which a little over 6 months ago were complete strangers to him, he finally started to believe that he finally had what he dreamed of for years. The only person missing was Bruce, but he would be there soon.

With a small smile Harry went back to his breakfast, unaware of 6 pairs of eyes glancing at him with contentment shining in them.

He was one of them, and even though when the Avengers were formed they never thought it would come to this, they were content and happy. They finally had their place in the world, and there was nothing they could or wanted to complain about.

**cut**

“Bruce, you’re back!” said man smiled lovingly when Harry called out to him.

He stood in the doorway leading to the entertainment room and found Thor, Tony, Steve and Clint locked in a fierce battle on Tony’s PS3 while Natasha, Pepper and Harry sat in their respective armchairs be the big window, soaking in the warmth of the sun with books in their hands. Harry was the first to notice him, and the Wizard jumped to his feet and ran over to Bruce to envelop him into a warm, loving hug which told Bruce without any need for words just how much Harry missed him.

To his surprise, though, Harry looked exceptionally well. There were no circles under his eyes and he looked neither tired nor drained.

“I’m back.” He said as he looked at Harry. Tony and the others stopped their game and everyone gathered around them to greet Bruce.

“How was the summit, old man?” Tony asked while they made their way over to the huge couch.

“You know how it was: one seminar after another accompanied by dull, exhausting discussions with a bunch of old people. Honestly, I don’t know why I went.” Bruce commented dryly and Harry chuckled. “I was supposed to stay for two more days, but I just couldn’t handle it anymore.”

“It seems you held on for long enough.” Natasha drawled teasingly and Bruce sighed.

“Trust me, for the past three days I’ve been considering ditching it all, but since I had two more lectures to hold yesterday, I decided to stay. I didn’t know that being admitted back into the scientist circles would be so taxing on my patience.”

“I hope you didn’t go Green on them.” Tony drawled.

“I was tempted more then once.” Bruce answered equally and everyone laughed at him.

“Did you at least learn something new?” Harry asked and Bruce shook his head.

“Nothing that I didn’t know already. I have to say; even the professors I looked up to when I was a student didn’t have anything new to offer to me.”

“You win some you lose some, as people say.” Steve commented and Bruce nodded.

“If you guys will excuse me, I really want to take a shower and get some rest.” He said as he slowly stood up and Harry followed after him. “I’ll see you all tomorrow.” Harry waved at everyone as he followed after Bruce. The moment they were in the elevator Harry lost his breath because Bruce turned to him, grabbed his face between his hands and pulled him into a soul-searing kiss.

Harry could do nothing but moan and hold on to Bruce’s shoulders with his hands fisted in the firm material of his suit jacket as Bruce kissed the breath out of him.

“I missed you. You have no idea how much I missed you.” Bruce blurted out against Harry’s lips as he pushed him into the wall of the elevator. His usually brown eyes were adopting a green tinge and Harry felt warmth pool in the pit of his stomach as Bruce started to bite and kiss down his chin and neck.

“Missed you too.” He mumbled incoherently as his knees decided to give up on him, and Bruce seized the opportunity to grab Harry’s hips with his big, warm hands and hoist him up, wrapping them around his waist as he latched his teeth on Harry’s collarbone, revealed to his hungry lips when Harry’s big t-shirt slid lower on his shoulder.

Bruce didn’t take a moment to think that the shirt Harry was wearing was actually his. The only thought in his mind was the fact that Harry was back in his arms.

“Next time I’m going to something like this, you’re going with me. Pepper can forget about hogging you for more than a day ever again.” A breathless laugh left Harry’s lips only to turn into a yelp when the door of the elevator opened and Bruce took a hold of his thighs to carry him out of the elevator.

Not really caring about anything, Harry took a firm hold of Bruce’s head and pulled him into a scorching kiss. They stumbled down the hallway and Bruce somehow managed to open the door of their apartment. Before long, he and Harry were on the bed with the Wizard under him, his amazing emerald eyes staring at him with dilated pupils and a furious blush spreading over his cheeks and down his neck. He leaned over him with his hands on either side of Harry’s head and looked at him. His heart was beating loudly in his ears; his blood was burning fire in his veins and warmth such as he felt only when he was with his Wizard enveloped his whole body in its searing embrace.

“Bruce?” the Gamma-scientist swallowed difficultly as Harry reached up and gently cupped his cheeks between his warm, callused hands. His touch still set fire to Bruce’s body. It was a soul-consuming flame which left Bruce completely bare to those ethereal eyes; a burning inferno which tore him apart only to rebuild him again from scratch.

Ever since he first laid eyes on Harry that fire burned inside him, growing from a single spark into this conflagration that devoured his very soul.

“Bruce.” He opened his eyes not really knowing when he closed them, and looked into Harry’s love filled orbs. “I missed you.” Harry murmured and Bruce let go of the breath he was unconsciously holding. He leaned down and sealed his lips over Harry’s.

His life, his very _being_ belonged to this raven-haired Wizard.

And he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**cut**

_One day you fall for this boy. And he touches you with his fingers. And he burns holes in your skin with his mouth. And it hurts when you look at him. And it hurts when you don’t. And it feels like someone’s cut you open with a jagged piece of glass._

_-Tracey Berkowitz_

**cut**

Bruce laid awake in his and Harry’s bed. He stared down at the face of the sleeping Wizard beside him, and for the first time in his life he could say that he was truly happy.

For the first time in his life there was nothing missing. He had friends he cared about and who cared about him, and he had Harry, who loved him just as much if not even more, than he loved the Wizard.

His life was complete. Sure, they never knew what tomorrow might bring. The Battle of New York was behind them and there was no trace of an immediate threat, but they never knew. Life was full of surprises. The only thing they could do was live their lives one day after another and hope that this peace would last.

“You’re thinking again.” Bruce looked at Harry’s face and found the Wizard looking up at him with drooping eyes. “I can almost _hear_ the wheels turning in your head.” The Gamma-scientist chuckled and Harry’s kiss-abused lips twitched up into a small smile. He was lying on his stomach with his naked back gloriously revealed to Bruce’s eyes. A white sheet was thrown over his lower body, and his arms were tucked under the pillow his head was resting on.

Bruce raised his left arm since he was leaning on his right elbow and traced the curve of Harry’s spine with the tips of his fingers. A small smile tugged on his lips when Harry shivered and goose-bumps spread over his skin. He moved to lie down and kissed the nape of Harry’s neck, letting go of a wavering breath when Harry trembled. He traced a scar on Harry’s left shoulder, feeling the Wizard’s eyes on his face. He traced another scar on the small of Harry’s back, half of it concealed by the white sheet.

“She walks in beauty, like the night  
of cloudless climes and starry skies;  
and all that’s best of dark and bright  
meet in her aspect and her eyes:  
thus mellow’d to that tender light   
which heaven to gaudy day denies.” Bruce whispered as he traced nameless patterns on Harry’s back, and the Wizard shivered lightly with his eyes focused on Bruce’s thoughtful face.

“One shade the more, one ray the less,   
had half impaired the nameless grace  
which waves in every raven tress,   
or softly lightens o’er her face;  
where thoughts serenely sweet express   
how pure, how dear their dwelling-place.” Bruce looked in Harry’s eyes and raised his hand to gently caress Harry’s right cheek with the back of his fingers.

“And on that cheek, and o’er that brow,   
so soft, so calm, yet eloquent,   
the smiles that win, the tints that glow,   
but tell of days in goodness spent,   
a mind at peace with all below,   
a heart whose love is innocent!” (1) a small smile tugged on Harry’s lips and he tilted his head to the side to kiss Bruce’s hand lightly.

“I never thought anyone would ever recite poetry to me.” He whispered and Bruce chuckled.

“There’s no sonnet in the world that could express what I feel for you.” He spoke and Harry licked his lips as his eyes took in every shadowed line on Bruce’s face.

“I can see it.” He answered. “I can see it all.” Bruce bowed down just as Harry rolled to his side and their lips met in a slow, loving, tender kiss. Bruce nuzzled his nose against Harry’s as he shifted lower. Harry nuzzled closer to him with his face buried in Bruce’s chest. He placed a loving kiss just over Bruce’s heart and hid a smile in Bruce’s chest when the Gamma-scientist kissed the top of his head.

“I love you.” Bruce murmured into Harry’s hair and the Wizard sighed happily.

“I love you too, Bruce. I love you too.”

**cut**

_I give up forever to love you;_   
_to see your smile shine in your eyes._   
_I lay down beside you and dream_   
_Of holding you ‘til the end of all times._

_I give up forever to hold you_   
_so the whole world would know that you’re mine._   
_You are my love, you are my life_   
_compared to eternity - tonight isn’t enough._

_But what if what I have is just this moment_   
_to hold you and leave all else behind?_   
_You are the last thing I want to see_   
_when I close my eyes for the last time._

_So I will give up forever to hold you_   
_to capture this moment in time._   
_I give up forever to love you_   
_and know that forever you’re mine._

**cut**

(1) George Gordon Byron, ‘She Walks in Beauty’

 


	3. Overprotective much?

Based on the request made by **Sevvus**.

**I hope you'll like it!!!!**

**Disclaimer:** I claim no rights to the characters of Harry Potter and The Avengers. They belong to their respective creators. The songs featuring in this story are ‘Lullaby’ sung by Dixie Chicks, and ‘Truly, Madly, Deeply’ sung by Savage Garden. I claim no rights to the songs.

 **Warnings:** slash, OOC, Mpreg, overprotective Avengers, explicit content

**cut**

Harry woke up with a sigh immediately becoming aware of open-mouthed, loving kisses being littered over his naked shoulders. Stretching and humming contently, Harry felt strong thick fingers lightly teasing the sensitive skin just at the bottom of his already hard cock.

He knew every curve and line of the hard body pressed against his back, his lover’s warmth seeping into his body breaking through the haze of the early morning.

“How do you manage to make me fall in love with you more every day?” Harry murmured receiving a low chuckle in return and a bite to the nape of his neck sending a shiver down his body and making his hips twitch.

“Good morning,” Bruce rumbled as he slid his left hand up Harry’s left hip and to the crack of his ass, teasing his entrance with the tips of an index and middle finger, and Harry let go of a wavering breath.

He didn’t resist when Bruce pushed against his left leg with his own, humming as Bruce mouthed on the tender skin just under his left ear before nibbling on his earlobe as he gently probed his entrance, loose and still wet from last night (or early morning).

“Bruce!” Harry gasped as his lover pushed two fingers inside him without much resistance, and Harry buried his face in the pillow, right hand tucked under it and left fisted on top of it.

His hard, weeping cock rubbed against the soft material of the sheets as Bruce pushed his fingers inside him, not going further than the first knuckle, and yet Harry was already breathless, heartbeat picking up speed.

He let go of a broken whine when he tried to push himself on Bruce’s fingers, but the man pulled them almost all the way out, chuckling against Harry’s ear, going on with the shallow, teasing thrusts.

Harry’s lips parted as he held his breath, every muscle coiling when Bruce pushed his fingers inside him agonizingly slow, finding his prostate with practiced ease and rubbing against it lightly, sending mere whispers of pleasure all over Harry’s body, enough to leave Harry aching and wanting more, “Bruce…”

The scientist shushed him as he lightly rotated his fingers, hardly pulling them out as he brushed constantly over that bundle of nerves inside Harry, but his caresses were hardly strong enough to do anything more than tease Harry with promises of overwhelming pleasure.

Bruce kissed down Harry’s spine, fingers slipping out and thrusting in at that same languid, _frustrating_ pace as he pushed Harry’s legs further apart, sliding lower and lower until he kissed the small of Harry’s back before he slipped his right hand under Harry’s right hip and pulled him up.

Harry whined into the pillow when Bruce pulled his fingers out of him, only to choke up and hold his breath when Bruce’s tongue circled his entrance before pushing against it, Bruce’s strong, warm hands holding his cheeks parted as he kissed, mouthed, and licked against his hole.

Harry arched into the bed and squeezed his eyes tightly shut, his whole body trembling when Bruce pushed his tongue inside him just as slowly as he did his fingers.

“Merlin!” Harry gasped out as he rested his forehead on the mattress having pushed the pillow above his head, hands clenching and unclenching in the sheets with each painfully slow thrust of Bruce’s tongue.

Sleep left his mind some time ago to be replaced by pleasure, desire and the need to find release which was just out of reach. Harry was painfully hard and pre-come was dripping on the white sheets, but Bruce’s strong hold on his ass was stopping him from thrusting against the bed to get _just a bit_ of friction which would surely push him over the edge.

When he felt Bruce move back Harry thought his lover would finally take him, but Bruce obviously had other things in mind.

Never the less Harry cried out in pleasure when he felt Bruce push three fingers inside him, pace that much quicker but still not _quick enough_ , still not deep enough. He let go of something between a groan and a whine when Bruce kneeled behind him and leaned over him, letting Harry feel his hard sex against his ass as he thrust his fingers in and out of him, brushing against his prostate every other time littering kisses and nips on his shoulders and the back of Harry’s neck.

Harry tilted his head to the side, resting it on his left forearm, and felt Bruce nudge his left cheek with his nose before pecking the corner of his lips, “Bruce, please…”

“No,” he cut him off, and Harry felt like crying, only to squeeze his eyes tightly shut and gasp when Bruce pressed his fingers against his prostate and rubbed it, rotating his fingers inside him, keeping constant pressure on it. “I want you to come like this.”

Bruce’s breath caressed his ear, his voice sent shivers down his spine, and his warmth was scorching his skin as Harry fought to breathe over the pleasure building up in his chest and lower stomach.

“I want you to come just with my fingers inside you-…”

“Bruce-…”

“Just like this,” he accented his words with a sharp jab against Harry’s prostate and the wizard felt like crying when he felt something coil in the pit of his stomach, knowing he was close.

Bruce pulled his fingers out of him only to push back in a second later, hitting his prostate head on, making Harry arch his torso into the bed, trembling in pleasure with each hit, unable to do more than gasp for air as Bruce pushed him closer and closer to an orgasm. He felt like he would die if he didn’t come right away, and yet it still kicked what little air was in his lungs and made his whole body freeze when his orgasm washed over him, igniting every nerve in his body.

Harry might have just as well lost consciousness because for quite a few long moments he wasn’t aware of anything. First thing he became aware of was Bruce’s left hand on his left side and his lips on his shoulders. Then he realized that he was lying on his stomach and that Bruce flattened his body with his again, his rock hard cock lying against the crack of Harry’s ass.

“Good?” Bruce murmured as he wrapped his left arm around Harry’s waist and pulled him back to chest.

“Better,” Harry answered tiredly and Bruce chuckled as the Wizard slowly moved around until he could look at him. Bleary emerald eyes met warm chocolate colored orbs, and Bruce smiled at him lovingly before Harry tilted his head up to peck warm lips, “Good morning.”

“Good morning,” Bruce answered with a smirk and Harry laughed tiredly before he turned around completely, wrapped his right arm around Bruce’s waist and tucked his head under his chin.

“What brought that on?” Harry asked around a yawn, and Bruce kissed the top of his head before resting his chin on it and pressing him closer to his body.

“It’s still early, and we don’t need to get up yet. I couldn’t sleep so I decided to wake you up. Couldn’t think of a better way.” Harry hummed and placed a light kiss on the hollow of Bruce’s neck.

“Best wake up call ever,” Harry nuzzled closer to Bruce, feeling his lover’s still hard member against his stomach.

The right corner of his lips tilted up into a smirk, marking the appearance of a devious idea.

“Harry?” Bruce muttered warily receiving a hum as an answer as Harry got busy with littering soft kisses over Bruce’s left shoulder, tracing the curve of Bruce’s spine with the tips of his fingers. “What are you doing?” Bruce’s voice broke when Harry arched closer to him, feeling Bruce’s pre-come leaking cock rubbing against the strong muscles of his stomach.

“Nothing,” he murmured as he slipped his right hand to Bruce’s left hip and pushed against it, making Bruce lye on his back as he lightly circled his left nipple with his tongue before taking it into his mouth, rolling it gently between blunt teeth before soothing it with a kiss, enjoying the way Bruce’s breath would hitch as his whole body trembled.

“Harry, you…”

“Hush,” Harry interrupted Bruce as he kissed down his stomach on his way to the proud member with beads of pre-come gathered at the slit.

Harry braced himself on his left elbow as he wrapped his right hand loosely around the bottom of Bruce’s cock before licking the pearly beads and mouthing at the head, humming when Bruce fisted his right hand in his hair, but stopped himself from tugging on it, knowing that it was a sure way to make Harry do everything but what he wanted him to do.

Bruce let go of the breath his was holding when he felt Harry’s soft, wet lips close around the head of his cock, lips parting when the Wizard gave it a long, deep suck, circling it with a nimble tongue, teasing the slit.

Harry was rubbing the vein on the underside of Bruce’s thick member with his thumb as he mouthed at the head, occasionally taking him in and sucking on him, teasing him as much if not even more than Bruce teased him, keeping his orgasm just out of reach for as long as possible.

Just when Bruce thought this sweet torture would last forever, Harry took all of him in, swallowing around him and humming, sending vibrations up Bruce’s body and making him come with a choked up gasp, every muscle in his body coiling, brain shutting down for a moment.

He opened his eyes and found Harry smirking at him as he crawled up to rest against Bruce again with his left arm folded under his head and his right resting on Bruce’s chest, right over his still too quickly beating heart.

“I deserved that, didn’t I?” Bruce asked as he finally caught his breath.

“Yep.” The Wizard answered, popping the ‘p’.

“I deserved that.”

“Ready for round-…”

“HOP, HOP, LOVE-BIRDS!! TIME FOR BREAKFAST!”Before Harry could even finish the question, Tony’s loud voice came from the other side of their door making Bruce sigh and Harry groan.

“Come on; the children are awake, and _I_ need a shower,” Harry sighed in a suffering way and got out bed, stretching as he made his way to the bathroom, feeling Bruce’s eyes follow his every move, and Harry glanced at Bruce over his left shoulder with a smirk, “That was an invitation, if you didn’t notice.”

“Don’t start without me!”

**cut**

“Morning!” Harry greeted as he entered the kitchen with Bruce trailing behind him, and the rest of the Avengers answered with various degrees of wakefulness.

“Took you long enough to crawl out of bed,” Tony teased them with a sly smirk. Bruce took a seat at the table while Harry immediately started on Natasha’s drink.

“Unlike you, Tony, Harry and I get up early every morning. We wanted to lie in today,” Bruce grumbled and Tony stuck his tongue out at him making his wife roll her eyes and the others laugh at them.

“You can go back to bed once we’re done with breakfast. This is practically the _only_ time we spend together!” Tony whined.

“Except lunch,” Clint drawled.

“And dinner,” Pepper added.

“And when we’re having movie nights,” Steve continued and Tony rolled his eyes.

“Fine, fine; when you’re going to be like that,” he grumbled, cheering up almost instantly when the scent of coffee drifted through the kitchen. Before Tony could comment on it though, Harry grunted and moved away from the stove, his left hand fisting in his shirt on his stomach and his right flying to cover his mouth.

“Harry?” Bruce worried as he stood up from the table, but Harry just turned on his heel and ran out of the room, leaving everyone wondering what went wrong.

“Bruce-…”

“I’m going,” he cut Pepper off before she finished her sentence and ran after Harry.

“What was that?” Tony asked.

“It appears that Harry felt sick,” Thor commented as he walked over to the stove to take a whiff of the half finished coffee. “It doesn’t smell any different than usually.” He looked at the others, a scowl of confusion marring the Thunder God’s handsome face.

“Maybe it’s something he ate last night,” Steve suggested.

“We all ate the same thing,” Natasha countered, her desire for her morning wake-up-drink replaced by worry for the emerald-eyed wizard.

“It could be a stomach-bug,” Pepper muttered.

“We won’t know until he comes back,” Clint said as he stood up to finish the coffee. It wouldn’t be the same as Harry’s, but it would be something.

Although no one voiced it, they were all thinking the same thing.

They hoped Harry was alright.

**cut**

Bruce ran into the closest bathroom and found Harry kneeling in front of the toilet, resting his forehead on his crossed forearms. His shoulders were rising and falling slowly with each heavy deep breath, whole body trembling.

“God,” Bruce breathed out as he approached Harry and kneeled to his left, placing his right hand on Harry’s back and brushing his hair away from his face with the left, “Harry?”

The wizard groaned as he raised his head, but didn’t even manage to look at Bruce before he lurched forward again, emptying what little he had left in his stomach. Bruce winced feeling sorry for his lover as Harry coughed.

Bruce stood up and quickly found a clean towel before he put it under cold water. After he squeezed it, he kneeled back beside Harry as the wizard sat back on his legs and Bruce wrapped his right arm around him as he washed his lover’s face with the wet towel.

“Better?” He murmured as he kissed Harry’s forehead. His skin was cold and clammy, and he was heaving as he rested against Bruce, seeking his strong presence.

“I have no idea what happened,” Harry whispered breathlessly. “I was alright until I smelled coffee.”

“A stomach bug?” Bruce asked and Harry shook his head.

“Wizards don’t get stomach-bugs. Something about our immunity-system being too strong for it,” Harry’s words only worried Bruce more.

Bruce helped Harry stand up leading him over to the tub to take a seat on the edge. He flushed the toilet before he washed the towel while Harry took deep calming breaths, trying to calm his stomach.

“Should we call a doctor?” Bruce asked as he kneeled in front of Harry, reaching up to wash his face. Cold sweat which covered Harry’s body made his clothes cling to his frame, and his hands were trembling minutely. His eyes were drooping and he looked ready to fall asleep.

“Not a doctor. When I’m - when I’m a bit better I’ll send Draco a message to come and see me. He’ll just run a diagnostic charm over me, and we’ll know right away what’s going on,” he offered Bruce a reassuring smile, but it did nothing to calm the gamma-scientist.

“Let’s get you to bed,” Bruce murmured as he stood up and threw the towel in the hamper. The only protest he got from Harry as he scooped him up into his arms was a weak whine, but despite that Harry rested his head on Bruce’s right shoulder, allowing him to carry him to their room.

Bruce found Steve waiting in the hallway and just shook his head, showing him to wait until he returned. Steve nodded in answer and returned back to the kitchen while Bruce entered the elevator.

It took less than three minutes to bring Harry to their room and lay him down on their bed. The wizard was already asleep by the time Bruce did so, and he covered Harry to his chin before he kissed his forehead. He closed the curtains over the windows and walked out of the room, slowly closing the door as not to make a sound which would wake Harry up.

Bruce returned into the kitchen with a worried frown on his face and found their friends waiting for them, almost as equally worried as he was.

“How is he?” Pepper asked while Bruce took a seat at the table.

“Puked his heart out,” he muttered as he rubbed his face with his hands, letting go of a heavy sigh. “He’s asleep now. He told me that wizards don’t catch stomach-bugs, and that he would call Draco over once he feels well enough.”

“He looked just fine,” Natasha said. “He only got sick while he was making coffee.”

“He was fine yesterday,” Clint commented and Natasha nodded in agreement.

“Didn’t he say that magic here in USA’s different? Maybe it has something to do with that,” Steve suggested.

“He’s been living here for 8 months now,” Tony countered. “He’s gotten used to it by now.”

“Could it be a Wizarding sickness of some sort?” Thor asked, making everyone look at him, “Harry mentioned that they had a few illnesses specific to their kind.”

“We won’t know until he feels better,” Bruce said, refusing to fall into a worried frenzy. Harry would be just fine. He probably just needed to rest. “I’ll be in our room.”

“We won’t bother you, but please, tell us when Harry wakes up, alright?” Pepper said, shooting a pointed glance in Tony’s direction.

“Alright. See you later,” Bruce left the kitchen and Pepper sighed as she took a seat beside Tony.

“Should we call someone? A doctor perhaps?” Steve spoke up.

“Our doctors can do nothing for him; you know that,” Natasha answered and Steve frowned.

“How does he contact Draco?” Thor asked.

“With his owl,” Clint said, and the others looked at him, obviously thinking the same thing.

“And where does he keep it?” A grin stretched Tony’s lips as he stood up.

“In the garden on the roof,” Steve smiled brightly.

“I’ll find some paper and a pen,” Pepper rushed off.

“I’ll bring the owl.” Clint followed after her.

“And what will _we_ do?!” Steve shouted after them. Tony snickered as he stood up and looked around the kitchen.

“Well, the dishwasher won’t fill itself,” he drawled before he walked out. “Ta-ta!”

“STARK!!”

**cut**

Bruce looked to his right when a sigh broke his concentration, and he closed the book he was reading before he placed it on the bed to his left.

“Harry?” Bleary emeralds opened to look up at him, and dry lips tilted into a small smile.

“Hey,” Harry murmured as he stretched, groaning when a few joints popped into their place. “How late is it?”

“You’ve only slept for a few hours.” Bruce answered, observing for any signs of discomfort or unease as Harry sat up. “How are you feeling?”

“Like something crawled into my mouth and died,” Harry grumbled as he got out of bed, “I’ll be right back.” He walked into the bathroom, and Bruce followed with a sigh. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the doorframe, watching as Harry brushed his teeth.

“Harry, you were puking just three hours ago. You looked like death warmed over. Maybe you should write to Draco and go back to bed.”

Harry grumbled something before he rinsed his mouth and looked at Bruce through the reflection in the mirror, “I’m feeling alright,” he said as he wiped his mouth with a towel, and turned around to face Bruce with a smile, “I don’t know what happened, but I’m alright now.”

Bruce sighed and pushed himself away from the doorframe. He stopped right in front of Harry, placed his hands on his hips and leaned down to peck lush lips, “You know I’m just worried about you.”

Harry placed his hands flat on Bruce’s broad chest and rose up on tip-toes to kiss him lovingly, “I’m alright. I don’t feel sick anymore. You don’t need to worry so much about me,” he murmured against Bruce’s lips, and the gamma-scientist sighed as he rested his forehead against Harry’s.

“I need to. It’s been far too long since anyone worried about you. You worry about all of us. You take care of us. I - _We_ are merely returning the favor.” Harry hummed and kissed Bruce again before he moved away and walked out of the room.

“As you can see, I’m quite alright. As a matter of fact, I feel a bit pekish. I could go for something _Italian_.” Bruce shook his head with a sigh and followed after Harry.

The wizard was already at the door and looking over his right shoulder at Bruce, “Are you coming?”

Bruce snorted, “Right behind you.”

**cut**

Bruce startled when the bed dipped suddenly, and he sat up in time to see Harry rush into the bathroom. Not a moment later the sounds of retching reached Bruce’s ears, and he jumped out of the bed and ran into the restroom, finding Harry kneeling in front of the toilet again.

“That’s it, you’re writing to Draco today,” he spoke as he prepared a wet towel and kneeled beside Harry. He brushed Harry’s hair away from his face and placed the folded towel on the back of his neck, wincing when Harry dry-heaved, unable to stop. Yesterday he hardly ate anything after lunch with which he played more than ate, which meant that there was nothing for him to throw up.

Bruce rubbed soothing circles in Harry’s back as the wizard slowly moved back a bit, sagging against Bruce.

“What did you say?” he asked breathlessly as Bruce wiped his face with the towel.

“You’re writing to Draco. I want him to check you over.”

“Bruce, I’m-“

“You’re not _fine_.” Harry tilted his head back to look at Bruce and found him scowling, “Harry, please; do this for me. If it’s nothing then we’ll both feel better knowing you’ve just caught something. If it’s - if it’s _something_ we’ll - we’ll know what to do.”

Harry swallowed difficultly as his eyes slipped closed and he tucked his head under Bruce’s chin, sighing when Bruce wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close to his chest.

“Alright,” Harry whispered, and Bruce let go of the breath he was holding. “Help me get ready and I’ll write to him after we’re done with breakfast. I need to at least drink some tea.”

Bruce nodded as he helped Harry up, and together they got ready for the day. In half an hour they were making their way to the kitchen, knowing that they would find the others there already.

To their surprise they didn’t find just the Avengers sitting around the kitchen table.

“Merlin’s bollocks, Harry, what happened?!” Draco snapped and jumped to his feet, rushing over to Harry before the wizard wrapped his mind around the fact that the Slytherin was there.

“Draco, what are you-“ the rest of his words died on his tongue when the taller man placed his hands on his shoulders and checked him over with a scrutinizing stare. “Draco-“

“I was contacted by your friends yesterday with a letter that said you were sick,” Draco cut him off and looked at Bruce. “When did this start?”

“Yesterday. He was alright in the morning, but he got sick while making coffee. During the afternoon he was alright, and then just this morning he ran out of bed,” Bruce responded and Draco looked at Harry again.

“Have you been eating right?” he asked.

“I’ve been eating what everyone eats,” Harry answered, knowing that there was no way to deter Draco when he was in what Harry fondly called ‘the mother-hen mode’. “I haven’t been drinking anything strange. I wasn’t in close proximity to anyone sick with anything. I’ve been sleeping and I haven’t overworked myself ever since I moved here.”

Draco hummed as he took a step back. Harry could almost hear the wheels turning in his head. The Avengers were staring at them with worry written all over their faces, and the worst among them was Bruce who was shifting his weight and worrying his bottom lip between his teeth.

When Harry put it like that, there really _was_ no reason for him to be sick. It made the thoughts Bruce fought so hard to push into the very back of his mind resurface, and all of a sudden he was afraid. The Hulk was grumbling in the back of his mind, worried about Harry as well, and a single glance at the others told Bruce that they were thinking the same.

There was something really wrong with Harry.

“Banner, stay here with the others. Harry, take me to your room. I need peace to perform the diagnostic charms,” Draco spoke as he straightened and Harry sighed.

“Alright,” he gifted Bruce with a small smile, although there was worry in his eyes as well, and Draco nodded at Bruce and the others in passing before following after Harry.

The moment they were gone Pepper rushed over to Bruce and pulled him into a hug. He didn’t even hesitate to return it, hiding his face in Pepper’s neck as she wrapped her right arm tightly around his shoulders and brushed her left hand through his thick hair, “He’ll be alright,” she whispered as Bruce wrapped his arms around her waist. The others exchanged glances full of worry.

They only hoped Pepper was right.

They only hoped.

**cut**

Harry lied down on the bed while Draco rolled his sleeves up to his elbows and took his wand out of its holster. He could see that Harry was nervous even though he was doing a real good job of hiding it. If Draco didn’t work with him for several years he wouldn’t have noticed the subtle signs of nervosas and worry. The way Harry was trying not to fist his hands tightly, the thin line between his eyebrows, the tenseness of his shoulders - they were all subtle signs that Harry was barely holding it together.

Draco took a seat on the bed to Harry’s left and looked at his face, finding the raven-haired wizard staring intently at the roof.

“Harry?” The warmth of Draco’s voice - something only Harry ever heard - made the Gryffindor look at him, “I can’t know what’s wrong with you before I run the diagnostic spell, but you know just as well as I do that it can’t be anything serious.”

“I know,” Harry gulped and licked his lips. “But right now it doesn’t make me feel any better. Draco, I-…” he choked up and Draco grabbed a hold of Harry’s left hand with his own, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

“I know,” he muttered and raised his wand after he let go of Harry’s hand. “Ready?”

Harry nodded before he steadied his breathing, staring at a spot on the ceiling right above him while Draco murmured words under his breath as he waved his wand over Harry.

Harry didn’t dare look at his friend in fear of seeing him frowning. He tried not to think of every possible sickness that could start with him feeling sick. Some weren’t dangerous - he would only have to change his diet - but others?

He refused to think about it.

“Merlin’s bollocks!” Harry looked at Draco when he heard the shocked exclamation, and he found the Unspeakable staring at his lower stomach. A small red orb was pulsating above it, and Harry looked at Draco in shock.

“What? What is it?” He breathed out, his eyes flickering from Draco to the pulsating orb, “Draco, what does this mean?”

“Well, Potter,” the blond wizard gulped and a smirk tilted his lips as he looked at Harry. “You certainly don’t do anything by halves.” Harry tensed up as the red orb faded away.

His heart was beating almost maniacally in his chest and he was finding it hard to breathe, “Draco!”

The Slytherin took a deep breath and looked in Harry’s eyes, trying to think of a gentle way to tell his friend the news.

 _Well, there’s no other way around this,_ he thought as he let go of the breath he took, “You’re 6 weeks pregnant.”

And after a moment of shocked staring, Harry promptly fainted.

**cut**

Bruce and the others jumped to their feet when Draco walked into the kitchen with his head bowed and a displeased - almost _grumpy_ pout on his lips.

“Draco?” he raised his head when Bruce called out, and he quickly schooled his face into a glare.

“Banner, you need to listen to me _really_ carefully. If this isn’t handled delicately, a lot of things can go wrong.” Bruce’s knees almost gave up on him, Pepper’s hands flew to her lips while Tony wrapped his right arm around her waist, Natasha grabbed a hold of Clint’s right hand with her left, and Thor and Steve frowned at Draco.

“Why? What’s wrong with Harry?” Bruce asked weakly, as he held on to the edge of the table while he took a seat, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to stay on his feet.

Draco rubbed his eyes with his right hand and sighed, “He will need to take special potions for a few months. There will be no heavy lifting for him. He should get as much sleep as possible, eat at least four times a day and do some light exercises. Knowing him, I will have no other choice but to put him on strict bed-rest in about 5 months.”

Bruce’s head was spinning, and he was losing his breath. The others were in much the same condition. While Bruce was staring at Draco with wide, pleading eyes, the others were staring at Bruce, not even _wishing_ to know how he was feeling.

“What’s,” Bruce’s voice broke and his mouth went dry, “what’s wrong with him?”

Draco took a deep breath, looking straight in Bruce’s eyes. He stood right in front of Bruce with his hands clasped behind his back, shifting his weight from the back to the front of his feet. In the next moment he grinned slyly, making everyone lose their breaths.

“Good Merlin, Banner, do you really think I would be standing here in front of you if there was anything honestly _wrong_ with Potter?! Why I would have ported him to St. Mungo’s without even talking to you!”

Everyone gaped at him as he started to all but _burst_ with energy, gray eyes shining with happiness and mischief.

“What?” Bruce pressed out tightly and Draco chuckled.

“Potter is pregnant, you bloody idiot!”

There was a moment of deafening silence, and then “WHAT?!”

Draco laughed his heart out at their shocked expressions. Even the Norse God looked completely shocked.

“Figures that he would forget that it was possible for Wizards to conceive,” Draco shook his head before he took a deep breath and looked at Bruce. “Harry is 6 weeks pregnant. You and he are going to be daddies in some 7 and a half months.”

“But-“ Bruce’s voice broke as he stood up on shaky legs, “how can it be? We’re - he’s - I don’t-…”

“Really, Banner, get a grip over yourself,” Draco drawled dryly, although everyone could see that he was honestly happy. “There are very few things that are impossible to Magic, and Harry has always been a favorite of Hers. It is unheard of that a Wizard and a Muggle manage to conceive a child, but with Harry’s power-levels and Magic’s blessing, it isn’t hard to believe that you two did it.”

Bruce turned to look at his friends, and the expressions on their faces told him that they all heard what Draco has said.

“Harry is-…”

“Pregnant. Yes,” Draco finished for him and Bruce took a deep breath and held it for a moment. He pinched his right thigh with his right hand to see if he was dreaming.

It hurt.

He tried to say something, but nothing came out. The only word running through his mind was ‘pregnant’.

He’s going to be a father.

“Bruce?” Pepper called out and Bruce looked to his right finding his friends watching him. Pepper was crying and Natasha was smiling, while Steve, Thor, Clint and Tony were grinning at him brightly.

“I’m going to be a father?” he whispered and looked at Draco who nodded at him.

“Harry fainted when I told him. He’s sleeping right now. He’ll need you to be there for him. Male pregnancies while not uncommon in our world can be pretty risky both for the carrier and the child. He’ll need all of you to watch over him, and knowing him, someone will always have to be with him if not two of you at the same time. I will contact an old acquaintance of ours. I’m not a Medi-Wizard, and she is someone we can trust completely.”

“Is there - is there anything special we have to watch out for?” Bruce asked, still quite out of it.

“Poppy will be able to tell you more,” Draco said as he approached Bruce and placed a hand on the scientist’s shoulder, smiling at him reassuringly. “Everything will be alright, Bruce. Harry is the most powerful wizard in the world, and he will know not to overwork himself. You and I both know how much he longs for a family. Once he wakes up,” he snickered and the atmosphere grew somehow lighter, “I’m sure he’ll be jumping from joy.”

“We’ll make sure he doesn’t jump _too_ much,” Bruce drawled dryly and Draco snickered again.

“Congratulations. I’ll contact Poppy the moment I get home. You can expect her to visit sometime tomorrow, alright?”

“Alright,” Bruce sighed and stood up, shaking Draco’s offered hand. “Thank you for coming on such a short notice, and please, feel free to visit whenever you feel like it.”

“Oh, you can bet I will. I can’t _wait_ to see Potter waddling around with all of you mother henning him,” he grinned and disappeared before anyone could say anything.

“Well!” Tony was the first to speak up after several long minutes of silence, and everyone looked at him suspiciously, just _waiting_ for him to say something stupid. “Pepper, we need to go shopping.”

“What?” Pepper piped out, the others staring at Stark with almost matching expressions of shock.

“We’re going to have a baby running around soon enough! We can’t just leave everything as it is! Hop-hop! I want to get this over with before my afternoon meeting with the board of boring gray heads!”

Pepper had no other choice but follow after Tony, leaving everyone else standing in their places.

“I did _not_ expect that,” Clint muttered and Bruce huffed, brushing his hands though his hair.

“Bruce?” The gamma-scientist looked at Natasha when she placed her right hand on his forearm, looking at him with happiness and warmth in her eyes, something they rarely, if _ever_ saw before Harry came into their lives. “Go to him,” she said. “He’ll need you to be there when he wakes up.”

Bruce swallowed audibly and nodded, glancing at the others who were all smiling at him happily.

“I’ll - I’ll see you guys later,” he said and walked on unsteady feet out of the kitchen.

“A child?” Thor glanced at Steve who stood to his right, and the captain grinned brightly.

“Yes, Thor, we’re going to be uncles!” He all but cheered, causing Clint, Natasha and Thor to grin brightly. “And aunts, of course!” He added and Natasha laughed.

“And aunts.”

**cut**

Bruce walked into his and Harry’s room, feeling apprehensive, still unable to wrap his mind around the happy news.

Draco must have pulled the curtains closed since the room was dressed in darkness, but Bruce’s eyesight was good enough for him to see Harry sleeping in their bed peacefully.

Bruce walked over to the bed and carefully took a seat, afraid to jostle Harry and wake him up. The wizard sighed and turned towards Bruce, nuzzling his face into the pillow, one hand reaching towards the gamma-scientist.

A loving smile tilted Bruce’s lips and he raised his hand to caress Harry’s cheek with the back of his fingers, drawing a sleepy, content sigh from his lover. Getting up slowly, Bruce toed off his shoes and took his shirt and trousers off, remaining only in his boxers after he tugged off his socks, and he slowly crawled under the covers, scooting over to Harry to spoon him from behind.

Humming happily, Harry nuzzled back into him, making Bruce laugh quietly, and he tucked his left arm under his head while he wrapped the right around Harry, placing his palm flat on Harry’s lower stomach.

Bruce’s eyes slipped closed and he took a deep breath, soaking in Harry’s unique scent, his warmth and comforting presence.

 _I’m going to be a father,_ Bruce thought and buried his face in the back of Harry’s neck, tears of happiness filling his eyes. Shivers wrecked his body as he tried to hold back from sobbing, and he wrapped his arm tightly around Harry’s waist, pulling him as close as he could go without becoming one with Bruce.

_I’m going to be a father._

**cut**

Bruce woke up to tender fingers brushing through his hair. He opened bleary eyes finding Harry leaning on his right elbow, gazing down at him with a loving smile and eyes full of warmth.

“Hey,” the wizard whispered, and Bruce’s lips tilted up as he placed his hand on Harry’s left hip.

“Hey,” Bruce answered and Harry leaned down to kiss him, causing Bruce to sigh contently. Harry shifted lower on the bed and moved closer to Bruce, with the older man wrapping his arm around Harry and hugging him close, kissing the top of his head before Harry tucked it under Bruce’s chin, his warm breath tickling Bruce’s from sleep warm skin.

“I take it Draco told you,” Harry’s voice was muffled, but Bruce heard him perfectly, his heartbeat stuttering when he heard a wariness in Harry’s voice.

“Yeah,” he whispered. “We’re going to be parents,” he said, knowing that Harry could hear the aw and happiness in his voice when the wizard shivered against him, goose-bumps spreading over lightly tanned skin.

“We’re going to be parents,” Harry repeated and Bruce buried his face in Harry’s hair, kissing the top of his head. “I completely forgot that it was possible.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Bruce said in a strained voice, feeling tears stinging his eyes again, his heart beating so hard that he was afraid it would beat its way out of his chest. “ _God_ , Harry, I love you so much,” he gushed and Harry moved back to look at him, his own beautiful emerald eyes full of tears of joy.

“I love you too, Bruce,” Harry whispered, an expression of pure bliss covering his handsome face.

Bruce leaned in to kiss Harry, raising his hand to cup the back of Harry’s head to hold him in place, and the moan which left Harry’s lips vibrated in Bruce’s chest, making him move closer to his raven haired lover.

Nudging Harry until he lied on his back, Bruce deepened the kiss and trailed his hand down Harry’s neck and front, laying it flat on Harry’s lower stomach as he pushed his right leg between Harry’s, feeling the wizard’s awakening erection against his thigh, his own member twitching to hardness.

Harry’s hands were fisted in Bruce’s hair, keeping him close as he rolled his hips up, sighing against Bruce’s lips before Bruce started laying open-mouthed, loving kisses down Harry’s front, his hands slipping down Harry’s sides to slightly rounded hips. Reaching the waistband of Harry’s tented boxers, Bruce stopped to press a lingering kiss, murmuring something Harry couldn’t discern against his still flat stomach.

Harry was already losing his breath, love and passion coursing through his veins, but unlike other times, when he would already be pushing Bruce on in one way or another, that sense of urgency which followed arousal and the need to sate the desire and lust, was now replaced by something else, something neither could name.

Harry let go of a wavering breath when Bruce tucked his fingers under the waistband of his boxers and slowly tugged them down, going lower and lower, littering loving, open-mouthed kisses down the inside of Harry’s thighs, until the boxers met the floor and Bruce climbed over him, bracing his weight on his forearms, framing Harry’s head as he pressed his lips against Harry’s, tongues meeting languidly as Harry placed his hands on Bruce’s shoulders, fingers dancing over flexing muscles as Bruce slowly rolled his hips down against Harry’s, their hard members rubbing together.

Every kiss, every move, every caress was a whisper of love and adoration, of commitment and passion, a promise of care and desire. Even breathless and yearning for release neither felt the need to hurry.

What was usually an act of sating the desire and need both felt for the other was now an act of celebration, and the air was heavy from the emotions their hearts were beating with.

**cut**

_They didn’t have you where I come from._   
_Never knew the best was yet to come._   
_Life began when I saw your face._   
_And I hear your laugh like a serenade._

**cut**

“Bruce…”

“I love you,” Bruce choked out between tender kisses as he rose to his knees and slipped his right hand between them to gently trace Harry’s entrance with the tips of his fingers. “I love you so damn much.”

Harry had enough coherent thought left to conjure lube on Bruce’s fingers before one breached the tight ring of muscle slowly, twisting inside him to rub against the pleasurable bunch of nerves which left Harry breathless and wanting.

Harry’s head fell back, eyes slipping closed and lips parting in a moan, and Bruce took it all in with watchful eyes, cutting everything into his memory, from the way Harry’s neck curved, a blush tinged Harry’s cheeks, raven strands surrounded his head like a dark halo, defined chest rose and fell with each deep, strained breath, and hands which could be more gentle than the feathers of birds and stronger and more vicious than the claws of a tiger wrapped around the bars of the headboard.

Bruce pushed another finger in, his cock twitching between his legs, pre-come already gathered at the slit, but he pushed his desire down, too enraptured by watching Harry surrender to pleasure. It felt as though they were doing this for the first time, and yet so much better, the knowledge of what they created together, what their love for one another made possible, making this so much more than it usually was.

“Bruce, please,” Harry murmured breathlessly, dilated emerald eyes opening to look at Bruce pleadingly, and Bruce pulled his fingers out of Harry, spreading the rest of the lube over his aching length.

He leaned over Harry, careful not to crush him, and led his cock to Harry’s entrance, pushing in ever so slowly, groaning at the feeling of that tight, wet heat clamping down on him, sheathing it into Harry’s welcoming warmth.

Harry wrapped his arms around Bruce’s shoulders, leaning up to kiss him, feet planted firmly in the bed as his hips rose up to meet Bruce’s, Harry’s whole body trembling under his lover’s loving ministrations.

Bruce pulled out slowly, his lips never leaving Harry’s, keeping the pace slow and deliberate, making Harry feel every inch of Bruce’s hot, velvety sex filling him, brushing against his prostate each time.

There was no need to go faster or harder, there was no urgency or frantic need to come.

There was only love and adoration, only joyful celebration.

**cut**

_How long do you wanna be loved?_   
_Is forever enough?_   
_’Cause I’m never, never giving you up._

**cut**

Harry’s nails dug into Bruce’s shoulders, and he choked up, whole body coiling and arching up as his orgasm overwhelmed him, the clenching of his entrance pulling Bruce over the edge, leaving him breathless and trembling as he tried not to collapse on top of Harry.

Pulling out of his lover slowly, Bruce settled on his side and immediately pulled Harry into a hug, the wizard already slipping into content sleep.

Even though he was sated and tired, Bruce couldn’t follow Harry. He watched his lover’s beautiful face as Harry slept peacefully, safe in Bruce’s loving embrace. Cupping Harry’s head with his big, warm hand, Bruce leaned in to press a kiss to Harry’s forehead, squeezing his eyes tightly shut, heart swelling with pride, protectiveness and love.

 _Nothing bad will ever happen to you, my Harry,_ he thought, making an oath in his heart. _I will lay my life on the line to keep you and our child safe. Nothing bad will ever happen to either one of you._

**cut**

_I slip in bed when you’re asleep_   
_to hold you close and feel your breath on me._   
_Tomorrow there’ll be so much to do._   
_So tonight I’ll drift in a dream with you._

**cut**

Holding Harry close to his body, Bruce closed his eyes and slowly surrendered to the sweet call of Morpheus.

And while the world outside kept going at its usual pace, the two soon to be parents slept in content, their hearts filled with joy and peace, their child growing within the safety of Harry’s body.

**cut**

“Let me,” Natasha hurried in front of Harry who rolled his eyes in exasperation, but allowed the woman to take the plates from the cupboard instead of him.

“I’m _pregnant_ , Tash, not dying,” he drawled dryly, but took a seat at the table never the less, allowing Natasha to set the table instead of him.

“I know that,” she said lightly, “ _we_ know that, but it doesn’t mean we’ll ease up. Both Malfoy and Madam Pomphrey say that you should take it as easy as possible. With all of us here for you, there’s no need to do anything that could possibly strain you.”

Harry chuckled and shook his head, “You all worry too much.”

Natasha smiled at him and then did something that left Harry wide-eyed and still. After she finished setting the plates around the table, she walked over to Harry, cupped his face between her hands and leaned down to kiss the top of his head. What left Harry even more surprised was that she didn’t move away, her lips remaining pressed against the crown of his head as she whispered to him, “You’ve been taking care of us since the first day Bruce brought you here. It’s our turn to take care of you now. We’re all here for you, Harry, and we’re all more than happy to do this,” having said that, Natasha pressed another lingering kiss to his head and moved away to put forks and knives on the table, not commenting on the tears slipping down Harry’s face as he closed his eyes and smiled, hands covering his lower stomach.

“Thank you, Natasha,” he whispered and opened his eyes, catching her gifting him with a beautiful smile, making it impossible for Harry not to return it in kind.

“Think nothing of it,” she said, and Harry laughed lightly. “I’ll call Stark. Ever since we found out you were pregnant he and Pepper have been disappearing somewhere almost every day, and it’s their turn today to pick dinner up. You just stay here and _do nothing_ ,” she stressed out and Harry laughed again, nodding his head never the less, earning a pleased smile from Natasha before she all but danced out of the room.

Harry shook his head, shoulders shaking with laughter, and a moment later he sighed and looked out the window with an expression of content.

 _You’re already so very loved,_ he thought as he rubbed his stomach with his hands, _so very, very loved._

**cut**

Steve chuckled and exchanged a glance with Thor, nodding in the direction of the couch where Harry fell asleep while the three of them watched a movie together.

Not making a sound, Steve stood up, took the blanket which was folded over the backrest of the couch, and covered Harry with it, brushing his fingers through Harry’s raven locks before he returned to his armchair and lowered the tune on the holo-TV.

Tony and Bruce had to leave for a meeting with Fury since S.H.I.E.L.D. stumbled upon a piece of technology only the two scientist could crack. Pepper was handling Tony’s meetings for him, and Natasha and Clint left two days ago for a mission, leaving Tony and Thor with Harry, both of them more than happy to dot around the wizard as much as possible, much to Harry’s amusement.

While the morning sickness has ceased a week ago, in his fourth month of pregnancy Harry tired easily. Apparently it was because his magic was focusing around the child, if what Madam Pomphrey has said is true, and it would continue to do so for at least another month until the risk of Harry losing the baby lowered to a bare minimum, when the baby’s own magical core would be created and Harry’s own core would stabilize.

While the initial joy at the prospect of a baby Avenger running around the Tower has lessened, it didn’t mean that the Avengers eased up on their mother henning. If Harry was asked he would say that they were overreacting, but they could all see that it was all because Harry honestly wasn’t used to people watching over him so much.

Bruce wasn’t even the worst when it came to it! To everyone’s surprise it was _Tony_ who was the worst mother hen among them.

When the multimillionaire was around Harry couldn’t so much as _sneeze_ without Tony rushing to ask if he was alright and if he needed anything. It was quite amusing to everyone, especially to Harry, who finally gave in and allowed Tony - and Pepper by extension - to shower him with fresh fruit and vegetables, clothes which they bought for when Harry would start showing, and various other things.

Harry hadn’t lifted anything heavier than a paperclip for weeks, because someone was always around. He couldn’t even wash the dishes without _someone_ standing beside him, polishing while he washed.

Draco showed up several times and laughed his heart out, teasing the Avengers mercilessly, only to prove he was just as bad as them after Harry slipped on a kitchen towel nobody saw falling on the floor and Draco was immediately all over him, casting diagnostic charms left, right and center, ending up with Harry laughing, reassuring him that _yes_ he was alright, still cradled safely within Thor’s arms since the Norse God was closest to him at the moment he had slipped.

To Harry’s amusement, ever since then kitchen towels were thrown immediately after use in a small, wooden basked placed upon a kitchen cabinet, not just lying around on the table or the cabinets like they used to.

All in all, Harry was finally learning what it meant to have people watching over him like hawks (which actually made Clint laugh after Harry commented on it once, him being called Hawkeye and all).

**cut**

“What are you doing?!” The frightened exclamation made Harry yelp in surprise, the chair he was standing on rattling. In the next moment he was falling only to end up being caught by a pair of strong arms.

Harry grinned at Clint who was holding him, glaring at Harry accusingly.

“Erm, hey there,” Harry muttered, blushing furiously.

“Where is Stark? Wasn’t he supposed to keep an eye on you?” Clint asked as he carefully lowered Harry on his own feet to guide him over to a chair much to Harry’s chagrin.

“Someone called him and he had to run off. To his defense, he _did_ tell me not to move a muscle and that he would be back in 5 minutes,” Harry blurted out while Clint looked at the high cabinet Harry was digging through, and if it was possible the archer’s glare would have set the wooden thing on fire together with the chair Harry used to reach it.

“So what made you _climb on a chair_?” Clint asked and Harry grinned sheepishly.

“I’m craving something sweet,” he muttered and Clint rolled his eyes with a sigh, unable to remain angry with Harry, knowing that nothing would have probably happened if he didn’t startle Harry upon entering the kitchen.

He climbed the chair and looked around the cabinet seeing a few chocolate bars on the top shelf, making a mental note to tell the others to put everything within Harry’s reach from now on.

“Here you go,” he gave Harry one of the bars and the wizard grinned brightly at him.

“Thank you!” Harry chirruped happily and Clint couldn’t help but smile as Harry unwrapped the chocolate bar and nibbled on the sweet, moaning contently.

Clint shook his head with a laugh and patted Harry’s head in passing, opening the fridge to take a can of beer.

One thing was for certain, not a single day was boring with Harry around.

**cut**

“Just a bit more, a bit more,” Tony muttered into his chin, bursting with happiness hands covering the eyes of Harry who was fighting hard to suppress his snickering.

“Tony, come on!” Harry whined excitedly, and Tony shushed him.

“Patience isn’t really your virtue, right?” He drawled winking at Pepper as the elevator they were all crammed inside came to a stop, and Tony glanced at Natasha who was covering Bruce’s eyes with her hands, even though only Pepper and Tony knew what they were about to see, since the floor they were on was closed ever since they found out Harry was pregnant.

The door of the elevator opened and Harry and Bruce tensed up when they heard Clint, Natasha, Steve and Thor gasp.

A moment later, when Natasha and Tony let go of them, the two soon to be parents found out what had the others gasping.

The floor they were on was absolutely _beautiful._

“Oh Merlin,” Harry whispered as he stepped into the huge brightly lit room, with walls made out of glass, “Tony, you didn’t!!”

“Consider this a gift from Pepper and me,” Tony said as he walked over to his wife and wrapped an arm around her waist while the others looked around the room.

At the far end beside the wall was a rocking chair big enough to fit three people with a small round table in front of it. To the right was a big, fluffy carpet with a colorful box full of all kinds of toys, and to the left was a set of toys for when the child would be big enough to swing on the swing set or climb the slide. To the left of the elevator was a big bookshelf filled with various books, and to the right was a big comfortable couch almost overstuffed with pillows and soft blankets.

“Tony, Pepper, this is,” Bruce stuttered out as Harry leaned against him, lips parted as he took everything in with widely open eyes. “This is what you’ve been working on?”

“Well, the little one _will_ need a place to play in, right?” Tony said, trying to sound careless, but failing since he was practically _bursting_ with excessive energy. “You like it?”

“Like it?” Harry choked out, and in the next moment he ran over to Pepper and Tony wrapping the both of them into a huge hug, the others coming to stand beside Bruce. “Thank you! Thank you so much!” Harry gasped out, holing on to the two tightly.

Tony and Pepper hugged him back, the woman kissing Harry’s head.

“Think nothing of it, Harry,” she whispered lovingly. “We’re all just happy to have you in our lives.” Harry moved back and grinned at them brightly before he looked at Bruce.

“Isn’t this amazing?” Harry gushed happily and Bruce chuckled.

“It’s absolutely wonderful,” he said, shooting a grateful smile at Pepper and Tony.

“So!” Tony clapped his hands and grinned, “Let’s see what all we have here, shall we?”

**cut**

“Are you sure you’re not cold?” Pepper asked for the hundredth time, making Harry roll his eyes while Natasha and Bruce laughed at them.

Sure, it was pretty cold for the late winter, but Harry was dressed comfortably in a thick coat Pepper and Tony bought for him, although soon enough not even that coat would be enough to hide Harry’s growing stomach.

“I’m sure, Pepper,” he answered reassuringly, leaning against Bruce who had an arm wrapped around Harry’s waist as the four walked down the streets of Manhattan in the late afternoon. “Besides, soon enough I’ll be too big to hide it and I’ll be confined to the Tower, and while I _know_ that all of you can hardly _wait_ for that because you’ll be able to keep an eye on me better, I need to get out while I can.”

“We know that,” Natasha spoke up and Pepper nodded, “doesn’t mean we like it though.” Harry snickered, grinning when Bruce moved in to kiss his brow.

“The café is just around the corner,” Bruce said. “We’ll be out of the cold in a minute.”

Just like Bruce has said, they entered the café soon enough, finding a table by the huge window immediately upon entering. Bruce helped Harry out of his coat before they all took seats, nodding at the waitress who by then knew them very well to bring their usual drinks over.

Harry sighed contently as he relaxed in the comfortable armchair placing his hands on his stomach. His big, woolen pullover was hardly big enough to hide the baby bump, but - much to everyone’s amusement - last time they were there an old lady noticed it and mistook Harry for a (very flat, mind you) woman.

Harry indignantly blamed it on the fact that his hair now reached his shoulders and he always wore it in a messy bun on top of his head. Never the less, he couldn’t really blame the woman since - after much teasing and prompting from everyone - he accepted that his big emerald eyes and oval face made him look…

Well, _delicate_.

In Harry’s opinion, if it made it possible for him to get out of the Tower and take a walk around town, then by Merlin they could put him in maternity clothes and call him Mrs. Banner all they wanted.

“Here you go,” the waitress - Tamara Willson - said cheerfully as she placed their drinks on the table, the group gifting her with grateful smiles while she turned to Harry, “how are you today, Harry? Is the little one giving you any trouble?”

“Everything’s alright,” he answered, earning a beaming smile from Tamara, “although it’s getting increasingly harder to move, especially since the little one just _loves_ to play soccer with my bladder.” Tamara laughed cheerfully, leaning down to put her hand on Harry’s stomach.

“Don’t go torturing your mommy, baby,” she whispered much to everyone’s amusement, “she can ground you until you’re thirty.”

Harry laughed when the baby kicked as though it heard Tamara’s words, and the young woman grinned brightly before she rushed away to serve a couple a few tables away from them.

Harry shot a glare at Natasha, Pepper and Bruce who were snickering at him, although his own lips were tilted up in amusement, “Shut up, you,” he muttered.

“Well, at least you don’t have to worry about going out when you’re bigger. People are either blind or stupid since no one even _guessed_ by now that you’re a man,” Natasha teased him quietly, making sure that no one heard her speak.

“Still the risk is too big,” Bruce said and Harry rolled his eyes as he sipped on his warm chocolate, causing Natasha and Pepper to smile at him knowingly.

“Uhm!” Harry placed the mug on the table and got up quickly, “Toilet!” He hissed as he waddled off, followed by Bruce, Pepper and Natasha laughing at him, and the other guests of the room shooting him either sympathetic (courtesy of the female populace) or surprised glances (men, of course) at how quickly he moved for the toilet.

“It will be really hard for him to stay in the Tower once he grows bigger,” Natasha commented, shooting Bruce a pointed glance.

“I know,” he sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. “In all honesty, I’m surprised that he went along with all of us watching over him constantly without much complaining since he’s not used to people taking care of him. I even thought about asking you and Tony if we could stay in one of your other homes for the last two months of his pregnancy,” he aimed that at Pepper and she perked up almost immediately.

“As a matter of fact, Tony _does_ own a really _beautiful_ house in South Dakota!” Pepper said. “Poppy can get there without any problems, since there’s a fireplace in the living room, I don’t see why you and Harry couldn’t go there. There’s a small town near the house where you can buy everything you would need, and for the two of you to go out if you wished. I’m sure Tony would have nothing against it. Of course, that would mean all of us would come over on the due date.”

Bruce chuckled at that and nodded, knowing he couldn’t argue with that.

Natasha was about to say something when the door was slammed open, and four men wearing ski masks barged in, guns raised.

“This is a robbery!! Everyone on the floor, hands where we can see them!!” One of them shouted and moved for the cashier, the other three spreading around the café while the guests hurried to lie on the floor.

 _Harry!!_ Bruce thought as fear gripped his heart when one of the robbers moved for the toilets to look through them. He exchanged a frantic glance with Natasha and Pepper, his fear lessening only a bit when he saw that Natasha pressed a button on her collar which glowed red for a second, meaning that the communicator hidden in the button was on, connecting to Jarvis right away.

Help would be on the way soon enough.

“You!!” The leader of the robbers snapped at Tamara, throwing a bag on the counter, “Fill that up, and if I see you press any buttons, I’ll blow your pretty head off!” Tamara quickly opened the cashbox and quickly started putting the money into the bag. “Stitch!! Anyone in the toilet?!”

“Look what _I_ found,” _Stitch_ leered as he tugged a struggling Harry along, the pregnant man pale and wide-eyed, and all but threw him in front of the counter at the leader’s feet. “She had this when I found her,” he threw Harry’s cell phone to the leader who caught it, snorted and threw it on the ground, stomping on the phone before aiming his gun at Harry who whimpered and scrambled back, flattening himself with the metal counter, hands instinctively covering his stomach.

“I hope for your sake you didn’t manage to call the police, lady, because if I hear the sirens, I’m putting a bullet in that big stomach of yours.”

“Harry!!” Bruce cried out, and the robber closest to him marched over, pressing the barrel of his gun against Bruce’s head, not knowing that the gamma-scientist was seconds away from letting Hulk out to play.

“Alright, everybody!!” The leader called out with a gleeful voice, “The bag will be going around, and you’ll - nice and slow - put every fucking penny ya have an’ every piece of jewelry in it! Your phones included! If I see _anyone_ actin’ funny, this little lady swallows a bullet!!”

Harry’s eyes met Bruce’s, and the Avenger swallowed audibly when he saw those emerald orbs filled with fear. Harry was pale and trembling, and if Bruce had a hard time holding Hulk at bay a moment ago, now it was a struggle such as it has never been before.

The bag was going around under the watchful eyes of one of the robbers, an elderly woman whimpering as she emptied her wallet before taking off her earrings, a necklace and a beautiful golden ring off of her finger, but Bruce had eyes only for Harry.

At that moment he would have given anything to be able to speak telepathically, just to tell his wizard that everything would be alright, that they would all come out of it alive. Stress wasn’t good for Harry in any shape, and seeing the wizard gasping for air, trembling and pale, hands fisted on his stomach, made Bruce’s eyes sting with tears of frustration.

The bag was about to land in Pepper’s hands, but everyone stilled and held their breaths when the sound of the police siren broke the heavy silence.

“She managed to call the police!!”

“NO!” Natasha, Pepper, Bruce and Harry cried out at the same time when the leader fisted his hand in the collar of Harry’s pullover and pulled him up to his feet, pressing the gun against Harry’s stomach.

“I didn’t! Please! Please! I didn’t! I didn’t make the call!!” Harry blurted out in a quiet, broken voice, only to cry out when the robber grabbed a fistful of his hair and tugged him forward, pressing the gun against Harry’s head.

“Shut up!!” He snapped and the safety of the gun clicked.

“Harry!!” Bruce jumped to his feet followed by Natasha and Pepper, startling the robber that held Bruce at gunpoint but not for long.

“BRUCE!!” Harry’s shrill scream echoed through the Café followed by several others after the robber fired his gun.

And then heavy silence settled over the room.

Bruce stumbled back and looked down at the hole in his shirt, right over his heart, before he raised his head slowly, face morphed into a mask of rage, eyes quickly turning green.

“What the…” The robber which shot Bruce lowered his gun in shock while the others stared, gaping under their masks.

Even the leader lowered his gun.

And then everything burst into motion.

Natasha took down two robbers in a matter of seconds, coming to stand in front of the leader and Harry, raising her right arm with a small gun she pulled out of heaven knows where, while the robber who shot Bruce let his gun fall on the ground with a loud clattering sound, slowly taking steps away from Bruce.

A low growl was rumbling in Bruce’s chest, his button up shirt growing increasingly tighter as his skin started to tinge green.

“Stand down!! Stand down or I’ll shoot her!!” The leader screamed, drawing a strangled cry from Harry when he pressed the gun against Harry’s head.

In the next moment another gunshot startled everyone, and the leader fell on the floor dead, with a gapping wound in his forehead.

“Harry!!” Pepper cried out and rushed to catch Harry when his knees gave up on him, wrapping her arms around him.

“Please,” the last remaining robber begged as Bruce approached him, “please, don’t…”

Before he could say another word, Bruce grabbed the front of his shirt and flung him through the closed door, glass shattering as the man flew through it to land on the street.

“Tch,” Bruce snorted, his voice sounding more like Hulk’s than Bruce’s, “ _pathetic_.”

“Bruce!!” Pepper cried out, and it was as though the Hulk willingly pulled back, because in a matter of seconds, Bruce was back to normal and running to Pepper’s and Harry’s side. They were hardly aware of the police walking in and Natasha helping them gather the two robbers she took down.

“Harry? Harry, look at me,” Bruce begged as he kneeled in front of a gasping Harry, cupping Harry’s pale cheeks as he tried to look into emerald orbs which were slipping closed, but he could see that they were full of pain and fear.

“Bruce, I…” Harry’s voice was quiet, breathless and strained, and Bruce’s heartbeat stuttered in fear, “I don’t feel so good,” with that Harry fainted and fell into Bruce’s arms.

“Pepper!!” Tony rushed in followed by Thor, Steve and Clint, thankfully not geared up, but just as frightening, and Pepper rushed into Tony’s arms.

“We need to get Harry to the Tower!” Bruce snapped, gathering Harry into his arms effortlessly, ignoring the commotion around them.

Without the need for prompting, the Avengers made their way out of the Café, Tony already calling the number of the phone he gave to Draco the last time he visited, telling the wizard to send madam Pomphrey over, giving him a short summary of what happened.

Bruce would have sighed in relief when he saw three of Tony’s cars parked as close to the Café as they could come, and he slipped into the back of a van after Steve rushed to open the door for him.

With Harry cradled in his arms like a small child, Bruce begged wordlessly for Steve to drive faster. Harry was pale and trembling within Bruce’s hold, frightened, pained whimpers escaping lips pulled into a thin line.

Bruce pressed his lips against Harry’s forehead and squeezed his eyes tightly shut, feeling Steve glance at him through the rearview mirror.

“He’ll be alright, Bruce,” Steve said, even though his own voice was full of worry, “he’ll be alright.”

Not gracing that with an answer, Bruce only thought of a prayer.

_Please be alright, Harry. Please be alright._

**cut**

The Avengers were gathered in front of Harry’s and Bruce’s room, waiting for Poppy Pomphrey and Draco to come out. They were all occasionally glancing at Bruce who was sitting on the ground, elbows braced on raised knees, head bowed and hands fisted in his hair.

He hasn’t said a word since they came back into the Tower, not even when Draco and Poppy appeared. No one knew what to tell him, because telling him that everything would be alright seemed like such a stupid thing to say, since all of them were afraid.

All of them were terrified.

The door opened and Poppy and Draco stepped out, and Bruce was in front of them faster than anyone thought was possible.

“How are they?!” Bruce choked out, glancing from Poppy to Draco their worry-colored faces making his heart sink into his guts. He only started breathing again when Poppy smiled at him kindly, although her eyes were still sad, and she gently took his hands in hers.

“Both of them are alright,” she said, and everyone let go of a collective sigh of relief. “Harry suffered through great stress, though, and it drained him. The only thing that stopped a possible miscarriage was his magic. I’m putting him on strict bed-rest, no straining _at all_ , and I will be coming once a week to check up on him.”

Bruce took a step back, rubbing his face with his hands. He twitched and lowered his hands when someone placed a hand on his left shoulder and found himself looking at Steve who was smiling at him comfortingly.

“Harry’s alright, Bruce,” Steve spoke in a strained voice, “he’s alright.”

As though his words were a cue, Bruce finally let go. Tears filled his eyes as he started to heave for breath, and when Steve pulled him into a brotherly hug, Bruce could do nothing but return it and cry.

Cry in relief and happiness, cry as the fear and horror left his body.

Tony wrapped a crying Pepper in his arms, allowing his wife to lean on him. Clint held Natasha firmly as she struggled not to cry as well, holding on to the archer as though he was the only thing keeping her sane. Thor was leaning back against the wall beside the door leading to Harry’s room, head tilted back and eyes closed as he whispered a prayer of gratefulness in his language.

Poppy and Draco exchanged a glance, sharing a pleased smile.

Harry had a family beside them now. He had people who loved him, who cared for him, worried about him, and protected him to the best of their abilities.

He had a place where he belonged.

**cut**

_I’ll be your dream,_   
_I’ll be your wish,_   
_I’ll be your fantasy._   
_I’ll be your hope,_   
_I’ll be your love,_   
_be everything that you need._

**cut**

Bruce smiled as he walked out onto the porch of Tony’s house in South Dakota and found Harry reclining in a rocking chair head tilted back, eyes closed, and hands resting on his bulging stomach.

The rays of the sun were warming him, although he had a blanket wrapped around his shoulders warding off the chill of the early spring evening.

The due date was nearing, and Bruce had to say that all of them were happy about it for more than one reason. Thankfully, ever since the failed robbery Harry suffered no further stress, and the pregnancy progressed nicely. Bruce was always right there beside him, never letting him out of his sight for more than a minute, and even then there was someone else beside Harry.

They were even more attentive to the wizard, if it was at all possible. It was a collective decision that they all move out of Manhattan for the rest of Harry’s pregnancy, only leaving if there was a S.H.I.E.L.D. emergency. No one was overly keen on leaving Harry alone, and the wizard took it all in stride, doing his best to stay calm and do as little as possible, too afraid to bring any risk to himself and their child to go against Poppy’s orders.

He couldn’t use his magic at all now, because it focused on creating a birthing channel, but Poppy assured him that he would be able to use his magic again once the baby was born. Harry didn’t care about it as long as their baby girl was alright.

They knew the gender of the child.

It made it easier for Bruce and Harry to choose a name.

Evita, they would name her, Evita Lillian Banner.

“Bruce?”

The gamma-scientist was shaken from his musings when Harry called out to him sleepily, and he smiled at his husband, seeing Harry rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand, groggily staring at him.

“Hey, sleepy head,” Bruce murmured lovingly and walked over to kneel in front of Harry, placing his hands on Harry’s knees. Harry yawned, not quite managing to cover it with his hand making Bruce chuckle, and the wizard shot him a sleepy, pouty glare.

“Why didn’t you wake me up?” Harry muttered and Bruce rubbed his thighs.

“You looked too peaceful to disturb,” he answered and Harry sighed, stretching to the best of his abilities with a small wince. “Want me to take you to bed?”

Harry huffed and slumped back in the rocking chair, “I love our daughter, I really do, but honestly? I can’t _wait_ until she’s out and I can actually _move_.”

Bruce laughed and stood up, leaning in to peck Harry’s lips before he scooped his husband into his arms, much to Harry’s chagrin (although the grumbling wizard wrapped his arms around Bruce’s shoulders immediately, despite the muttered complaints), and carried him into the house, passing the living room where the others watched TV, going straight for their bedroom.

“I know, love,” Bruce commented, already used to Harry’s grumbling. He carried Harry into the bedroom and sat him down on the edge of the bed, kneeling to help Harry out of his comfortable shoes, before he helped him change into one of Bruce’s shirts (since Harry’s were too small) and a pair of comfortable sweatpants (since the wizard could hardly wear anything else nowadays).

“Are you hungry?”

“No,” Harry muttered, lying down with a groan. “But I am a bit thirsty.” Bruce kissed Harry’s forehead as he covered him with a blanket, but - to his amusement - Harry was asleep again before Bruce managed to move away.

Never the less, Bruce went to the bathroom to fetch a glass of water, and he placed it on the nightstand on Harry’s side of the bed, knowing Harry would drink it when he wakes up.

He then took a seat on the bed beside Harry, simply watching his sleeping husband.

Harry’s left hand was resting on the pillow, the wedding band shimmering in the weak light of the setting sun breaking through the window.

They’ve gotten married in a quiet little ceremony, right there a week after they’ve arrived. It was a surprise Draco organized for them, bringing in a wizarding official since they couldn’t get married in the muggle world. It made Bruce laugh and Harry cry when they realized that everyone was in on it, Draco having contacted Steve about arranging the wedding.

Tony took care of the rings (he actually looked close to crying when Bruce asked him to stand as his witness, while Draco stood as Harry’s), and Pepper arranged catering, making sure that they had a quiet dinner after the ceremony, an event all of them remembered fondly.

Harry was now legally his in the magical world, and even though their marriage wasn’t valid in the muggle world, neither one cared about it.

All that mattered was their love for one another.

Nothing else.

**cut**

_I love you more with every breath,_   
_truly, madly, deeply do._   
_I will be strong,_   
_I will be faithful,_   
_’cause I’m counting on a new beginning,_   
_a reason for living,_   
_a deeper meaning, yeah._

**cut**

No one knew whether to be grateful or to hate Poppy for placing the silencing charm around Bruce and Harry’s room.

Harry has gone into labor three days before the due date in the middle of the night, probably scarring Bruce for the rest of his life. He was sure that he would have nightmares of white sheets soaking with watery blood as Harry moaned in pain, his whole body cramping up as he ordered Bruce to call Draco.

Sitting in the living room with Steve to his right and Thor to his left, Bruce was sure he would have turned into Hulk if the two weren’t holding him back by keeping their hands on Bruce’s shoulders. He was fighting against the need to barge into his and Harry’s room, just to see if he and their baby girl were alright.

The rational part of his mind was telling him that everything would be alright.

His heart though, was remembering the fear he experienced several months before, and Bruce was going out of his mind with worry, Hulk’s constant howls for the one his saw as _Mate_ inflaming Bruce’s own need to hold Harry in his arms.

They all jumped to their feet when Draco walked into the room, grinning like a loon.

Before anyone could say anything, Bruce ran past Draco and up the stairs to his and Harry’s room, halting in his step in the doorway, breath hitching in his throat.

**cut**

_And when my stars are shinin’ brightly in the velvet sky,_   
_I’ll make a wish to send it to Heaven,_   
_then make you want to cry._

**cut**

Poppy smiled at Bruce reassuringly before she left the room, and Bruce walked in on unsteady feet, eyes focused on the beautiful picture right in front of him, not even aware that he was crying.

His husband, his Harry was propped up by several pillows staring down at a bundle in his arms with eyes filled with aw and love, tired and drained, but oh so happy.

Harry looked up and his expression morphed into one of pure bliss, “Bruce,” he whispered lovingly, and the gamma-scientist walked over to the bed, carefully taking a seat beside Harry, who moved away the edges of the blanket their daughter was wrapped in, showing Bruce their little baby, their little miracle.

Bruce could hardly see straight from the tears gathering in his eyes and tailing down his stubble-covered cheeks, and he looked up when Harry let go of a wet laugh, “What are you crying for, silly?” He asked even though his own eyes were full of tears.

“Didn’t take you for a hypocrite?” Bruce answered teasingly, his voice strained and hoarse, and he looked back at the little girl when she cooed and wiggled within her blanket as though to say ‘I’m right here!’.

Bruce placed his hand on their daughter’s head, marveling at how small she was, and his heart almost burst with happiness. “Hey there, beautiful,” he whispered to her, for indeed even though she was all wrinkled and red from her journey into the world, she was truly the most beautiful creature Bruce had ever laid eyes upon. A tuft off raven black hair was on top of her small head, bale blue eyes stared at Bruce in wonder, and when Bruce gently caressed her small fist, her fingers wrapped around his index finger in a surprisingly tight grip. Hulk rumbled protectively in the back of Bruce’s mind, and Bruce looked at Harry again, finding those amazing tired emerald orbs staring at him full of love.

“She’s here, Bruce,” Harry whispered. “She’s finally here.”

“Yeah,” Bruce moved closer and pressed his lips against Harry’s, murmuring against them, “she’s finally here.”

**cut**

(1) _Lullaby_ , sung by Dixie Chicks, written by M. Carey, A. Harris, and V. Davis, published by LYRICS © UNIVERSAL MUSIC PUBLISHING GROUP, EMI MUSIC PUBLISHING

(2) _Truly, Madly, Deeply,_ sung by Savage Garden, written by D. Jones and D. Hayes, published by LYRICS © SONY/ATV MUSIC PUBLISHING LLC

**cut**

**Everyone, I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart for all your encouraging reviews. To you it may have been just a few minutes of typing, but to me it meant the world. You’ve made me feel better about everything, and you made me smile throughout the day.**

**Again, thanks from the bottom of my heart.**

**I hope you enjoyed this.**

**Please, leave a review, and I’ll try to repost everything as soon as possible.**

**All my love,  
Ms. Yuki**


End file.
